Captain's Mate
by Mookie17
Summary: Abby persuades Gibbs to take her out on the "Kelly"
1. Chapter 1

Captain's Mate - Abby persuades Gibbs to take her out on the "Kelly"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: T for now.

Chapter 1

Abby stood looking over the marina, observing the hustle and bustle below. She took a quick look around, shielding her eyes against the sun and smiled when she saw what she was looking for. With coffee and Caf-Pow in hand she took the steps down to the quay below and walked towards the small sailing boat moored at its furthest end. When she came near the boat, she stopped to admire the view. She never seen Gibbs without a shirt before and the sight nearly took her breath away. His skin was bronzed from working in the sun and she watched his arms, seeing the muscles ripple as he worked. She licked her lips as she ran her eyes across Gibb's chest and down his torso, appreciating his defined abdominal muscles. For a man of his age he was in good physical shape and to Abby he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Gibbs sensed he was being watched and looked towards the quayside. His eyes sparkled as he spotted Abby and smiled when he noticed what she was holding.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain" shouted Abby.

"Permission granted" said Gibbs holding out his hand to steady Abby as she jumped on board.

"You must have read my mind" as he took the coffee from her outstretched hand.

Abby quickly scoured the deck, "by the lack of coffee cups I assume that this is the first one since you've got here?"

Gibbs laughed as he took a sip of his coffee "Got lost in my work, Abs".

"What do you think of her?" said Gibbs

Abby took a quick look around "She's beautiful, just like her name sake"

Gibbs smiled, "Thanks, Abs. I think Kelly would have loved her."

There was a moment of silence as both remembered Kelly in their own way.

Abby was the first to break the silence "Well, since I've come all this way bearing gifts, you could at least give me the courtesy of a guided tour"

"You don't need one, she been in my basement long enough for you to know where everything is" said Gibbs as he returned to his varnishing.

Abby made her self comfortable on the deck and watched Gibbs as he worked. She was amazed that she was actually sitting on the deck of the "Kelly". She had lost count of how many nights that she had spent down in Gibbs' basement watching him work. "I can't believe she's finished Gibbs"

Gibbs stood up from his varnishing "She's not quite finished yet, there are a few bits and pieces still to do"

"Is there anything I can do?" said Abby jumping up from the deck.

Gibbs looked at her, "what can you do?" he thought aloud. "I know".

Abby watched as he disappeared into the cabin. After some banging of cupboards, Gibbs emerged holding a bucket and a mop.

"You want me to swab the deck?" moaned Abby, expecting something more exciting to do.

"I need a deckhand and you're hired" laughed Gibbs, handing the bucket and mop to a reluctant Abby.

"OK" she pouted as she scanned the deck, "Where do you want me to start?"

"You start at the stern and work your way to the bow"

"Stern, Bow, is that front, back or back, front?" quizzed Abby.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "For somebody that works for the Navy you've got no idea of nautical terms. Front is bow, back is stern."

He smiled as he watched Abby start to mop the deck, "I think you've just missed a bit"

If Abby's look could kill he would have dropped down dead on the spot. "You see this mop". He nodded. "Where would you like me to stick it?"

Gibbs winced, "I apologise Abs, and you're doing a wonderful job."

Abby stopped mopping, "Do I detect sarcasm, Gibbs?"

"No" smirked Gibbs as he continued with his varnishing.

After 30 minutes Abby had finished. "Look, a nice clean deck"

Gibbs looked up from his work and regarded Abby's handiwork. "Very good job, well done"

"As a reward for being such a wonderful deckhand please can you take me out on her" smiled Abby, fluttering her eyelids at Gibbs.

"OK, but let me clean up first" he said, "I need to get out of my work gear"

"There's not much to get out of" muttered Abby as she watched Gibbs disappear into the cabin.

****************************

Abby felt herself lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the boat. She had never felt so relaxed, lying here on the roof of the cabin in the shade of the sail.

She was unaware that Gibbs was watching her from his place at the helm. He let his eyes travel down her body, admiring the pale porcelain legs that were now exposed to him. She had removed her trousers when she had got too hot, "Gibbs, you don't mind do you?" Of course he didn't mind, what man wouldn't? He started to think what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around his waist, with Abby screaming beneath him. Gibbs shook his head, he needed to stop thinking of Abby that way, she was Abby and definitely off limits.

Abby turned in her sleep, causing her t-shirt to ride up under her breasts. Gibbs heard himself groan out loud.

"Gibbs, are you ok?" said Abby from the roof of the cabin, she had been awoken by the sound of his groan.

He coughed and pretended to look passed her and out to sea. "I think this is the perfect place to anchor".

Abby was not quite sure whether he had deliberately ignored her question but she had some idea why he had groaned, smiling she jumped down from the cabin roof eager to find out if she was right.

Once Gibbs had safely secured the boat, he disappeared into the cabin in order to get some space between him and Abby.

"What you doing down there Gibbs?" shouted Abby from the deck.

"I'm, I'm looking for something for lunch" he stuttered.

Abby grinned, he was definitely flustered about something.

"Have you found anything yet?" smirked Abby, amused that Gibbs could get in such a state.

He emerged from the cabin much calmer but empty handed.

"Cupboards are bare Abs, didn't expect to go sailing today"

"So what are we going to eat?" said Abby starting to feel hungry.

"I know" said Gibbs, disappearing once again into the cabin.

Abby just stared at the cabin's door, what did the man have hidden down there?

He reappeared holding a fishing rod in his hand. "We can fish for our lunch"

Abby laughed "You must be joking, I can't remember the last time I fished"

"No problem Abs, I'll show you" said Gibbs, taking her hand and pulling her to the side of the boat.

******************************************

"This is so boring" said Abby as she watched her line sway in the water. They had been fishing for an hour and had caught nothing.

"Patience" whispered Gibbs from behind.

"But you haven't been standing here for an hour" sighed Abby. Gibbs had been lying on the deck reading a book. "I've only got one rod Abs".

Abby giggled as her mind filled with visions of Gibbs' rod.

"What's so funny?" asked Gibbs, raising an eyebrow.

Before Abby could answer, there was a sharp tug to her line. "Gibbs, I think I've caught something"

Gibbs jumped to his feet. "Abs, you need to start reeling it in."

"I'm trying Gibbs, but it's too strong" shrieked Abby, trying to keep hold of the rod.

Gibbs leant over Abby, wrapping his hand around the rod and pulled with her. "Gibbs, I think I'm losing it"

"Reel faster Abs" said Gibbs, desperately trying to keep a tight hold of the rod. Abby tried but her hand slipped causing her to let go of the reel.

Gibbs and Abby were sent crushing to the deck as the rod disappeared overboard.

"Ouch" said Gibbs, as Abby landed on top of him, "You're heavy"

Abby was about to reply when she suddenly realised that she was laying on top of Gibbs, her emerald eyes staring in to sapphire blue. She went to get up but was stopped when Gibbs rolled them over so that she was trapped between the boat and his body. She went to speak but was silenced by his lips pressing down on her's.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter and it still T-rated for the time being.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Abby couldn't believe what was happening, "Oh my God" she thought, "I'm actually being kissed by Gibbs and it feels absolutely amazing". Unfortunately, the more rational side of her brain suddenly kicked in, she knew where this would lead and she didn't want it to happen here.

"Gibbs, stop" said Abby, gently pushing him away.

"Abs, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She placed a finger to his lips "its ok, you did nothing wrong it's just me".

Gibbs rolled off her and lay on the deck looking at the sky as he felt the blood rush from one particular part of his anatomy straight to his cheeks. He hadn't felt this embarrassed since he was a teenager.

Abby sat up and looked down at a bashful Gibbs. "Don't be embarrass, its nothing to do with you. I loved you kissing me."

Gibb sat up so he was now level with her, "So why did you want me to stop?"

She outstretched a hand and let it rest against his cheek "because I knew where it would lead to and I didn't want our first time to be on the deck of your boat."

Gibbs turned his head slightly and gently kissed the hand resting on his cheek. "So I haven't blown it then?"

"Definitely not" grinned Abby, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just because I don't want to get naked yet, it doesn't mean we can't make out for a while."

Gibbs smiled as Abby straddled him, "Something you'll need to know Gibbs, I love being on top" she smirked, before crushing her lips against his.

After several moments of mutual exploration of each others mouth, Gibbs let his hand strayed under Abby's t-shirt, his thumb making small circular motions against her rib cage. Abby gasped in to his mouth when she felt his hand move to her breast. "If Gibbs was this good at making out, what would he be like in bed?" she thought as his thumb grazed against her nipple.

All coherent thought left her as Gibbs deftly moved her t shirt upwards and replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking and pulling the nipple through the lace fabric of her bra, whilst his other hand travelled around her back, pulling her closer to him. Abby allowed her hands to wander into Gibbs' hair, running her nails across his sensitive scalp. She was surprised when Gibbs moaned and pulled away from her.

Gibbs gently pushed her off his lap, "It's no good Abs, if we continue to make out like this we are definitely going to make love on this boat".

Abby watched as Gibbs got to his feet and smiled when she noticed the effect that she had on him and it was pretty impressive. She licked her lips in anticipation which didn't go under noticed by Gibbs. They needed to get back to shore before he lost all will power.

"I think we need to head back" said Gibbs heading towards the stern of the boat.

"You're so right there" whispered Abby as she got to her feet to help Gibbs cast off.

The sun was setting by the time the "Kelly" returned to port. Abby had spent the home journey cuddled up to Gibbs at the helm, they had exchanged a few kisses but nothing as passionate as those shared earlier that afternoon.

Gibbs watched Abby from the helm as she jumped on to the quayside to moor the boat. He didn't want to rush things with her, though he knew she would be in his bed by the end of the night.

"Abs, since we missed lunch, do you fancy a bite to eat before we head home?" said Gibbs as Abby jumped back on board.

Abby felt relieved at his suggestion, she wasn't getting cold feet but she was starting to feel nervous. Normally she was very confident about her sexuality but with Gibbs she was starting to feel like a virginal bride on her wedding night.

After making sure that the boat was secure for the night, they made their way along the quayside in search for a place to eat. They found a small fish restaurant near the entrance to the marina, Gibbs ordered the salmon and Abby decided to splash out by ordering the lobster. "I thought I go expensive since you're paying."

They spent the meal talking about this and that, neither of them daring to mention what was really on their minds. Gibbs looked at his watch, it was getting late "Do you want to finish with a coffee or would you rather have one back at my place?"

Abby understand the hidden meaning behind those words and felt her body shiver in anticipation. If she was starting to feel like this now, how was she going to feel by the time he got her home?

"I think I prefer the coffee that is served at your place" she smiled suggestively.

Gibbs signalled to the waiter for the cheque, "Are you sure? I'll take you home if you want." He didn't want Abby to feel pressured into doing anything.

"Gibbs, I want to" said Abby as the waiter appeared with the cheque.

On leaving the restaurant, Gibbs realised he was walking along the sidewalk hand in hand with Abby. It wasn't something he often did with his girlfriends but with her it seemed the most natural thing to do. He smiled as he thought as Abby as his girlfriend. It wasn't long before they were in Gibbs' car, exiting the parking lot and heading for home.

The journey was spent mostly in silence, only briefly interrupted by Abby trying to tune in a radio station. She soon gave up when Gibbs informed her that the radio was broken. The rest of the journey was spent deep in thought, Gibbs hoping he was good enough for Abby and Abby worrying that Gibbs was starting to get cold foot.

By the time they got to Gibbs' house, they were both starting to feel insecure. Abby stayed seated whilst Gibbs jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Taking her hand he led her towards the house. When they reached the front door, Abby wound an arm around Gibbs' neck and pulled him towards her for a tender kiss. "I want you to know that as soon as we cross this threshold, there's no turning back for either of us" she murmured against his lips. Gibbs sighed into her mouth, knowing his life was about to change for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. It's definitely M-rated.

Chapter 3

Gibbs was enjoying the sensation of being kissed by, he hadn't realised that they had been standing outside his front door for a good few minutes. "Abs, I think we need to go inside before we give the neighbours something to talk about".

"Shame, I was enjoying putting on a show" she smirked as she watched him unlock the door.

Once they were inside, Gibbs took Abby's hand and walked her towards the stairs but Abby stopped as she reach the bottom step.

She looked passed Gibbs and up the stairs to where she could see the open door of his bedroom. If she took twenty more steps she would be standing outside that door, twenty one steps and she would be through that door in to a room where her world would change forever.

"Nervous Abs?" said Gibb looking down at her from the stairs, Abby nodded. "Shall we have that coffee then?"

Abby smiled nervously "If that's OK with you?" He moved from the stairs and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his mouth to her ear "I let you into a secret".

"What's that?" whispered Abby against his chest.

"I'm nervous too"

On hearing those words, Abby forgot about the coffee, all she wanted now was Gibbs. She moved away from his embrace and headed for the stairs, Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want coffee Gibbs, I want you"

Moments later Abby found her self pinned against a wall with Gibbs' body pressing hard against her, his mouth hungrily seeking hers. She grabbed his head with her hands pulling him closer, kissing him with a passion she never knew she had. Abby groaned when Gibbs broke the kiss but gasped as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck.

Gibbs' hands found their way under Abby t-shirt, his callous fingers grazing against her smooth skin. The sensation sending shock waves straight down Abby's spine. She gasped as Gibbs dropped to his knees and began to kiss her stomach, swirling his tongue inside her belly button. Abby could feel the fire start to burn, "This man was good" she thought as she wrapped a hand in his hair and started to guide him to exactly where she wanted to be touched.

Gibbs moaned as Abby grabbed his hair and moved his head towards her breasts. He needed to stand up, his knees weren't as good as they used to be and the pressure in his jeans was making him very uncomfortable.

Gibbs ran his tongue along a laced cover nipple, grinning as it hardened under his touch. He moaned as Abby pushed him away but only to smile as he watched her remove her clothes, returning to his arms in only her panties.

He was about to return to her breasts when Abby spun them around so now Gibbs had his back against the wall.

Abby pressed her body hard against his, rubbing her breasts against his chest, causing Gibbs to groan at the sensation, he cupped her face and pressed his lips hard against her. They continued kissing as Abby pulled at his shirt, freeing it from the confines of his pants and ran a hand beneath it. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Gibbs shiver under her touch. She pulled frantically at the buttons longing to feel his skin against hers. Finally she had the shirt opened and Gibbs groaned as he felt Abby's mouth against his chest.

Gibbs quivered as Abby's mouth continued its journey down his body, he felt himself grow harder as her mouth reached the waist band of his jeans.

She ran a finger along the outline of his erection and smiled as she heard Gibbs moaned. With well trained fingers, she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to the floor taking his boxers with her.

Gibbs sighed as his erection was freed from its denim clad prison, only to gasp Abby's name when he felt her mouth enclose him.

Abby sucked at his sensitive tip, relishing the taste of the shining liquid that she found there. She swirled her tongue around his slit and up and down his shaft, causing Gibbs to scream her name.

He didn't know what Abby was doing with her tongue but she needed to stop otherwise it would be over too soon. He pulled Abby back to her feet and spun her back against the wall, crushing his lips down on hers. He lets his hands wandered down her stomach until they were resting on her hips. Abby sighed as she felt a hand between her thighs.

Gibbs rubbed a finger along her cotton clad folds, smiling as Abby sighed against him. "So wet, Abs" he murmured as he slipped a finger inside her panties.

Abby could feel the fire begin to roar at the base of her stomach and knew it wouldn't take much to have her falling over the edge. She whimpered as she felt two fingers slip inside her.

Gibbs heard Abby whimper and thrust his fingers deeper, twisting and rubbing them against her walls. Abby was panting now, her breathing getting heavier the more aroused she got. Gibbs knew that she was close as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers.

Abby was going to go insane if she didn't come soon but she wanted to come with him inside her.

"Gibbs, I need you inside me now" said Abby as she wrapped a leg around his waist and guided him towards her core.

"Abs, protection?" said Gibbs.

"I'm on the pill" she whispered as she took him inside.

Gibbs groaned as Abby adjusted the angle of her hips allowing him to slip deeper, she gasped at the sensation of being totally filled. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, as he began to move inside her, slowly at first letting her adjust to his size. Breaking away from her mouth, he licked his way over to an earlobe and gently bit down, making Abby catch her breath. "How ya doing Abs?" he whispered against her neck. "Great, just great Gibbs but I need a little bit more action" as she grasped his buttocks to increase the pressure. Gibbs took the hint and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside her.

Abby felt herself start to tremble as her hips rocked against Gibbs. "So close" she murmured against his neck. Gibbs was finding it hard to keep up the pace as Abby contracted around him, knowing he was close he slipped a hand between their joined bodies and rubbed a thumb across her sensitive bud. Abby screamed into his ear as her orgasm surged through her body, the power of it causing Gibbs to come hard inside her.

Gasping for air, Gibbs and Abby collapsed to the floor, their limbs no longer able to hold them. Gibbs was the first to speak "I don't know about you Abs, but I'm too old to sleep on wooden floors". He tenderly kissed her on the lips before lifting her in his arms and carrying her upstairs to his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed the smut :). For those who liked it, here's a little bit more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4

Abby lay on her side gazing at Gibbs whilst he slept, it was amazing how young he looked, his face seemed so much more relaxed and he appeared to be smiling. She ran a hand gently along his chest, studying the scars she found there, she let her fingers graze over the scar left by Ari's bullet as she remembered her panic when he'd been shot. Her hand continued down his chest and along his stomach, her finger caressing his abdominal muscles. Gibbs slept on as Abby continued her explorations of his body, she hadn't had the chance to do it last night, she smiled as she remembered how fast and passionate their love making had been. She gently moved the sheet so that she could continue her journey down his body. Abby grinned to herself as Gibbs morning glory was revealed to her, there had been several lovers before him but none of them had been so well endowed. Exploring Gibbs' body was becoming a complete turn on for Abby, every touch sending tiny shockwaves straight to her core. She let her hand wander to his arousal, gently running her fingers down his length. Abby watched Gibbs' face as she tenderly caressed his balls and she smirked as she heard a moan escape from his lips.

Gibbs thought he was dreaming as he felt warmth engulf his arousal. In his dream he imagined Abby above him, her breasts rubbing into his chest as she rocked against him. His hands ran through her hair as she moved, her hot breath against his face as he met her thrust for thrust. Gibbs realised it wasn't a dream when he heard Abby moan. He opened his eyes to see her trembling above him, so caught up in reaching her climax she hadn't realised that he was awake. Abby was shocked when she found herself on her back with Gibbs thrusting deep inside her. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. As they continued to kiss, Gibbs' hips rocked harder against Abby's causing her to moan into his mouth. He was having problems maintaining the pace as he felt her quiver around him, her internal muscles squeezing him on every thrust.

"Come with me Abs" he muttered against her lips.

Two thrusts later, Abby was screaming his name as her orgasm ripped through her body, taking Gibbs over the edge with her. He continued thrusting through their orgasms, only coming to a stop when he could no longer hold his body weight.

Abby ran her hand through Gibbs' damp hair waiting for him to catch his breath.

"I need to get rid of my alarm clock Abs" he murmured against her chest.

"Why's that" asked Abby, slightly puzzled.

"I prefer the way you wake me up in the mornings"

Abby grinned and kissed his head, "The alarm gets you up Gibbs, but I'll only make you go to sleep"

Her words fell on deaf ears as she heard his breathing change, Gibbs had already fallen asleep.

******************************************

"Gibbs, get up" said Abby, shaking the bed.

"Um" said Gibbs as he sleepily sat up to look at her.

"Get showered and dressed, we're going out"

He flung his legs over the side of the bed "Where, Abs?"

"Surprise" grinned Abby as she watched his naked butt disappear into the bathroom.

******************************************

"OK, where are we going?" said Gibbs as they got into the Challenger.

"Anacostia"

"Where in Anacostia?" said Gibbs as he backed the car out of the drive.

Abby grinned mischievously, "Just get us to Anacostia and then I tell you"

When they'd arrived in Anacostia Abby directed Gibbs to a parking lot at the back of a small arcade of shops.

"Abs, are you going to tell me why we're here" said Gibbs as he locked the car.

She took his hand and dragged him towards the shops. "I'm here to get my new tattoo"

Gibbs pulled them to a stop, "I didn't know you wanted another tattoo"

"I didn't until today" smiled Abby

He returned her smile "You're getting a tattoo for me", it was a statement not a question.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" laughed Abby.

"Don't you think it's a bit early in our relationship to have a tattoo?"

Abby face turned serious. "You're like a drug Gibbs, I've become addicted to you and it's impossible for me to give you up".

Gibbs wrapped her in his arms "It's the same for me Abs".

Abby wiggled from his embrace to look into his face "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"And I love you Abigail Scuito"

*******************************************

Gibbs started to fidget in his seat, he'd been waiting for Abby for the last hour. He had watched several heavily tattooed men disappear and reappear from the back of the shop but Abby had yet to come through. How big was this tattoo anyway?

He got up from his chair and wandered over to look at the folders containing tattoo designs. He had thought about getting a tattoo when he was a young marine but never got round to having it done. He casually flicked through the folders, only to stop when he noticed a particular tattoo, smiling he picked up the folder and walked to the rear of the shop.

"Gibbs, what do ya think?" shrieked Abby as she ran into the waiting room, coming to a stop when she realised he wasn't there.

"May be he's got bored and has gone for a walk" thought Abby as she retrieved her phone from the pocket of her jeans. She dialled his number and was surprised when she heard it ring from somewhere behind her.

Following the ring of the phone, she stopped when she came to the last cubicle at the rear of the shop and sneaked a look. She was amazed to see Gibbs laid out on a table, his teeth gritted against the pain as his tattoo was scratched into his skin.

"Gibbs, I knew I'd convert you" laughed Abby as she saw him wince.

"I think it was a moment of insanity Abs, I didn't know it was going to be so painful" he groaned as the needle dug into his skin.

"You can stop wincing now" said the Tattoo Artist. "It's finished."

Abby moved towards Gibbs to admire the artwork and smiled when she saw the tattoo. It was resting above his right hip bone, in the design of a bat, its wings spread out with their initials entwined in its claws.

"Now you've seen mind, are you going to show me yours" smirked Gibbs, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

Abby lifted up her t-shirt to display her stomach, the tattoo was a number, written in a gothic style. Gibbs caught his breath when he realised what the number represented, she'd had his marine service number tattooed around her belly button.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I will respond to them soon, I'm on holiday at the moment and my wireless connection is a bit hit and miss.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 5

Abby ran her finger along the outline of the tattoo, she was careful not to apply too much pressure to the still tender skin.

"What do you find fascinating down there?" laughed Gibbs

Abby raised her head from his stomach, "I still can't believe you actually have a tattoo. I've never known you to be so spontaneous before."

Gibbs smiled and stroked a stray hair from her face. "The whole weekend has been pretty spontaneous"

"Here's to spontaneity, Gibbs" said Abby as she crawled up his body and snuggled into his chest.

"Abs,"

"Yes" she said placing a small kiss to his chest.

"Considering what we've just done, I think you need to start calling me Jethro," he grinned.

"Jethro, it sounds so strange, I'm so used to calling you Gibbs."

He ran his hand through her hair, "Well, can you at least try, especially when we alone together "

Abby yawned, "I'll try, Jethro"

Gibbs reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. "Time we got some sleep Abs, we've got work in the morning"

He was just about to drop off to sleep when he heard her whisper against his chest.

"Jethro?"

"Um" he muttered against her hair.

"I hate to mention it, but what are we going to do about work tomorrow?"

"I haven't really thought about it, what do you want to do?"

"I think we just need to be us" she said as she played with his chest hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"Us?" questioned Gibbs.

"We carry on as we are, we don't hide anything from anybody"

"Anything Abs?"

"That doesn't mean we're going to start having wild sex in my lab, Jethro" Abby giggled

"Oh" said Gibbs, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well, maybe if it's late and nobody is around" laughed Abby

"Hold that thought Abs" said Gibbs before he rolled her onto her back and pressed his body hard against hers.

***************************************

Gibbs stretched in his chair and looked around the bull pen, Tony was absentmindedly playing with his mighty mouse stapler, shooting staples into a coffee cup. Ziva was cleaning her gun for the umpteenth time that day and as for McGee, well, the young probie agent looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. The week had gone slowly, there had been no new case and the confines of the squad room were driving everybody crazy. Gibbs had spent most of his time on coffee runs and hanging around in Abby's lab, which in turn drove her crazy to the point that he was now banned from going to see her unless he had actually had a legitimate reason to be down there.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number to her lab.

"Abby Scuito"

"It's me"

"Unless you've got a case and some work for me Jethro, I don't want to talk to you"

"Abs" pleaded Gibbs.

"Don't Abs me, if you've got nothing to do why don't you go and irritate Ducky"

"I would if I could but he's attending a medical seminar today"

Abby sighed "You need to find a way to relieve all this pent up frustration"

"I know one way but it will need your full co-operation." smirked Gibbs down the phone, "Meet me in the elevator in 5 minutes"

"No, too busy " said Abby before she hung up the phone.

Gibbs slammed down the phone in frustration causing McGee to wake with a start. "Anything wrong, Boss?" the young agent managed to stutter.

"Everybody, the Gym, NOW" growled Gibbs

*********************************

Tony found himself thrown to the floor with Gibbs' foot pressing down on his neck.

"Did you get that McGee?" said Gibbs, deliberately applying more pressure. He grinned when he heard Tony moan.

McGee peered down at Tony and smiled "I'm not sure Boss, can you show me again?"

Tony flashed him an evil look as Gibbs hauled him back to his feet. There was no way that Gibbs was going to throw him again, he knew he couldn't beat the man but he could get out of fighting him.

"Ouch "groaned Tony, holding his neck, "I think I've done some damage here "

Gibbs face turned to concern, he never intended to hurt Tony, it was only meant to be a little bit of fun.

"Don't worry Boss, I'll be alright, I just need to sit down for a few minutes. Why don't you and Ziva show McGee some ninja moves instead"

Ziva stared at Tony as though he was mad. She had taken on Gibbs once before but it had ended up with him pinning her to the canvas.

"Ziva, ready to get your own back" grinned Gibbs, remembering their last encounter.

Before he knew what had happen, Gibbs found himself lying on the floor looking up into Ziva's smiling face. "I think we're even now Gibbs, yes?" Gibbs swept Ziva's foot from under her, throwing her to the floor. Getting to his feet, he grinned "You'll need to win before we're even"

Tony was waiting for Ziva to retaliate but she just laid there looking at Gibbs. What was she looking at? He followed her gaze, she appeared to be staring at Gibbs' stomach.

Ziva eyes wandered to the gap between Gibbs' sweatshirt and sweatpants. His sweatpants had slipped so that they were now resting on his hips. She could clearly see the bottom of his stomach, silvery hair covering strongly defined abdominal muscles, and was that a tattoo? A bat tattoo!

From where Tony was sitting he could see the mark on Gibbs' hip but couldn't figure out what it was. It was the wrong colour for a birth mark, then it slowly dawned on him, oh my god, Gibbs has a tattoo. He was just about to ask him about it but was silenced by a look from Ziva.

He waited for Ziva to come out of the changing rooms, eager to find out why she had silenced him.

"Tony, why doesn't it surprise me to find you hanging outside the ladies changing room"

Tony grinned at Ziva "I was waiting for you"

"Oh, why's that?" she said as she headed towards the elevator to take her back up to the squad room.

"I wanted to know whether you saw what I saw" said Tony as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"What did I see?" smirked Ziva, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

The doors to the elevator opened with a ping.

"Gibbs' tattoo"

Ziva entered the elevator and turned to press the button for the floor to the squad room "Is that what it was?"

Tony rolled his eyes in frustration as he stepped into the elevator. "You killing me here, Ziva"

"What do you want to know?" she grinned, loving how frustrated he was getting, Tony had no patience, he wanted everything now.

"The tattoo, tell me about the tattoo" pleaded Tony.

The elevator came to a halt and its door opened to reveal the squad room.

"Before I tell you about Gibbs' tattoo, I need you to do something for me" she whispered in his ear.

Tony felt himself shiver as her body leant into his. "What's that?" he managed to breathe.

She ran a hand through his hair and started to caress the skin at the nape of his neck, knowing exactly what effect she was having on him.

"I need you to use you expert detective skills "she breathed. "To find out whether Abby has a new tattoo."

*********************************

Abby heard the doors of the elevator open.

"Gibbs, if you set one more foot into my lab I will" but before she could finish the sentence, Gibbs had captured her mouth with his own. She tried to fight him off but she soon found herself melting into his arms as the kiss became more passionate.

"Jethro" she whispered as his lips travelled down her neck and his hands roamed under her t-shirt, "If we are going to do what I think you want us to, we need to move to my ballistic lab NOW!."

Gibbs picked her by the waist and carried her giggling to the back of the lab.

Several hot minutes later, Gibbs was lying breathless on the floor with Abby on top of him. The sex had been hard and fast and the dull ache between Abby's thighs reminded her of how hard she'd ridden him.

Gibbs managed to find some breath to speak "I think that was the hottest fastest sex I've ever had, Abs"

"Told you I like being on top" grinned Abby as she lifted herself off of him. Straightening her skirt she looked down at Jethro who still hadn't found the energy to move. "You better tidy yourself up before somebody sees us"

Grinning, Gibbs stood up and tucked himself back into his pants. "Well, at least I don't feel frustrated anymore"

Abby ran her hands through his hair, trying to unruffle it. "If we going to do this every time you're frustrated at work, we'll need to tell everybody about us."

"Everybody Abs?" questioned Gibbs as he picked his jacket off the floor.

Abby started to redo her pigtails, "Jethro, it's the afternoon, anybody could've come in. If people knew about us, maybe it wouldn't be such a shock if we're accidentally discovered."

Gibbs ran a finger around a newly made pigtail "Or maybe, we just need to be more careful"

"No, we need to tell them" said Abby as she slipped her lab jacket back on.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her nose. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"I've got an idea" said Abby, "but I need your support"

"What is it Abs?" said Gibbs, slightly worried about what was needed of him.

"A trip on the Kelly" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands.

Gibbs looked at her as those she was mad, "She not finished yet Abs"

"Exactly, you could use them as extra deckhands and get her finished a lot quicker"

"She would've been finished last weekend if only my deckhand hadn't been so distracting" he laughed as he turned to leave the lab.

"So does that mean I can invite them?" said Abby grabbing his arm.

"Yes" said Gibbs knowing he couldn't deny her anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6

"Come on" thought Tony as the queue at the coffee shop came to a halt. He looked ahead and groaned, it was Sarah, one of the geeks from the Cyber unit, a friend of McGee and Abby's. A friend of Abby's, he thought, may be she knew something about a new tattoo.

"Are you Ok there?" He asked from his position in the queue. Sarah turned and smiled "I'm fine, it's just I can never remember if I've ordered enough coffees." She reached into her purse for her money and proceeded to drop its contents on the floor. "Let me" said Tony, picking the money up off the floor. He handed her the money and she returned to the counter to pick up her order. "If you'll want to wait a few minutes, I help you with that" said Tony nodding at the full cup holder she was holding. "Thanks that would be great."

Tony was now at the head of the queue "1 Large Caf-Pow and a regular latte, please". While he waited for his order, he wondered why Ziva was so interested in whether Abby had got a new tattoo, was it somehow linked to Gibbs'?

Tony paid for his order and wandered over to Sarah, "Ready to go"

She smiled and handed him the tray. "Thanks Tony"

"So Sarah, how's things down in Cyber land? Still missing McGee?" said Tony as they took a slow walk back to the Navy Yard.

"Busy as always and yes I still miss Tim but I do see him and Abby at least once a week for lunch"

"Have you seen Abby this week?" said Tony desperate for any information about the tattoo.

"Not this week, she had to cancel because of her busy work schedule"

Tony nearly scoffed out loud, Abby, busy, she had been as bored as the rest of the team. Why would Abby cancel lunch with Sarah? Tattoo, lunch, the mystery deepened, he needed to speak to McGee.

Tony had left Sarah in the lobby of the NCIS building and headed to the elevator to take him to the squad room.

McGee sat staring at his computer screen, he had been working for NCIS for 6 years and he had never known a week like this. He gazed out over the empty bull pen , Ziva was down at the firing range, Gibbs was in MTAC talking to Vance and Tony, he could be anywhere.

"McGoogle" yelled Tony as he exited the elevator with coffee and Caf-Pow in hand, "I need to speak to you about a certain lady"

McGee felt himself go red "How did he know about Cathy in Human Resource?" he thought to himself. He'd only asked her out that afternoon after a chance meeting in the elevator.

"How do you know about Cathy?" asked McGee

"Who's Cathy? No I'm talking about Abby"

Tony perched himself on the corner of McGee's desk and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you know whether our gothic princess has a new tattoo?"

"She hasn't said anything" said McGee, glad that Tony had ignored his question about Cathy.

"If you don't know Probilious I suppose I will have to ask our angel of darkness myself"

"Is that what the Caf-Pow for? To bribe the information out of her?" smirked McGee.

Tony was about to respond when he was interrupted by both their computers going bing, an email had arrived.

"What have we got here, an email from Abby" Tony quickly read the email. "I've been officially invited to take a trip on the "Kelly" tomorrow at 11:00am"

"If you look at the email closely, we've all been invited apart from Vance" said McGee, trying to think how he was going to cancel Cathy, he would have loved her to come with him but he thought it was a bit to early to introduce her to Tony.

"Oh" said Tony, slightly disgruntled as he headed for the back elevator to accept his invitation in person. "And McGee, I will be speaking to you about Cathy later."

McGee groaned and banged his head on his desk in frustration, he could never get anything past Tony.

***********************************

Abby was trying to busy herself in the ballistics lab but was failing miserably. She couldn't concentrate, she kept looking at the floor and remembering what had occurred on the particular surface earlier on in the afternoon. She looked at the clock on the wall in the lab, only an hour to go. Abby was desperate for the weekend to start, she was looking forward to the boat trip on the Kelly and the chance to tell the team about her and Gibbs. Professionally the week had been one of the worst she could remember but on the personal front it had been the best. Who would have believed a week ago that she would be with Gibbs?

As if he knew that she was thinking about him, her phone rang.

"Hi"

"Hi to you to"

"Any reason for calling" she grinned

"Just needed to know where my lady will be tonight"

"Oh, I thought you were taking me home"

"I know, but since you've invited everybody over to the Kelly I thought I get some supplies and drop them off at the boat tonight."

"That's a good idea, I'll get McGee to drop me off at home"

"I won't be long I promise"

"Don't be too late, I've got plans for you"

"Plans?" asked Gibbs, slightly intrigued.

"You, me and coffin"

"A coffin Abs, I've never had sex in a coffin before, may be I should ask McGee for some tips"

Tony had been hovering in the entrance to the lab and Abby had been so caught up with talking to Gibbs she hadn't heard the elevator. He'd meant to walk straight in to the lab but stopped to overhear the conversation. He knew that Abby was talking to a man as he could just about hear the voice at the other end of the phone but not enough to recognise it. He nearly gave himself away when Abby mentioned the coffin.

"If you do, I'll…"

"Don't worry Abs, our secret will be safe for a little bit longer" he chuckled

Abby heard movement behind her "I need to go now as somebody is eavesdropping into our conversation."

"DiNozzo" laughed Gibbs

"Yep" said Abby, turning around to look at Tony.

"OK, see you later, love you"

"Bye babes, love you too" said Abby, blowing kisses down the phone.

"I thought you might like a Caf-Pow" said Tony, placing the drink on Abby's desk.

Abby looked at it and back at Tony "It's an hour to go until home time, isn't a bit late for a coffee run"

"I was thirsty and thought you might like one" said Tony, trying to sneak a peak at Abby's phone.

"The thought is appreciated" said Abby as she picked up the drink and headed towards the fridge. "I'll take this home with me later."

With her back turned Tony had enough time to pick up her phone and look at her call list. He nearly fainted when he saw that the name at the top of the list, Gibbs!

When Abby closed the fridge she caught Tony's reflection in its door. What is he up to? She thought as she watched him flick open her cell phone. She smiled to herself as she realised what he was doing, oh she was going to have some fun with this.

Tony quickly returned the cell phone to the desk just as Abby was returning. Abby and Gibbs, Gibbs and Abby, whatever way he looked at it he still couldn't get his head around it.

"So why are you here irritating me Tony?" she grinned,

Tony faked indignation, "That's unfair Abs, I only came down to say yes to your invitation" He had only accepted the invitation initially to spend sometime with Ziva, and the chance to see her in a bikini again but now, the day had limitless possibilities.

"What are you smiling at?" said Abby, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I was smiling at the idea of actually sailing on the "Kelly", it's going to be a fantastic day"

"She is wonderful and so beautiful when out at sea"

"Been out on her already Abs?" said Tony, watching Abby very closely.

She didn't flinch a muscle "I played deckhand to Gibbs' captain last weekend"

"I bet he liked that" he grinned, his mind swirling with images of Gibbs and Abby having sex all over the boat.

Abby grinned and began to push him out of her lab. "Yes, he did. He was very happy with my handy work."

Tony nearly lost it then as images of Abby's handy work filled his sex starved brain. He needed to get out of the lab before he said too much. Damn, he still hadn't spoken to her about the tattoo, he was about to ask but Abby firmly pushed him in the direction of the elevator.

"I'll take the hint Abs and say goodnight"

"Night Tony" grinned Abby as she watched him disappear into the elevator, she was going to have so much fun with him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it, especially LOVErOSESandSMILES.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7

Once in the elevator, Tony flipped his phone open and dialled Ziva's number.

One, two, three, four rings, "Come on Ziva answer your phone". Three more rings and it went to voice mail, "Ziva call me I need to speak to you NOW".

Where was she? She couldn't be down at the firing range still, Tony looked at his watch, she might be on her way home. The doors to the elevator opened and he ran to the bull pen, it was empty, everybody had gone home.

He tried Ziva's number again, still no answer. He tried her home number and got her answer phone, "Ziva please call me when you get this message, I need to talk to you asap".

********************************

Ziva smiled to herself as she listened to the message that Tony had left. He sounded so excited and desperate all at the same time, she wondered if she should call him back or let him stew for a little bit longer. Her curiosity got the better of her, she rang Tony's number.

"At last" yelled Tony, down the phone, "I need to talk to you now"

"You ARE talking to me, Tony" laughed Ziva deliberately teasing him.

"That's not what I meant" said Tony, getting even more exasperated.

"You're confusing me, what exactly do you mean, talk?" Ziva was having fun.

"Talk, Ziva, face to face" shouted Tony.

"Tony, there's no need to shout, I'm not deaf. So what's so important that you can't tell me over the phone?"

"Big news, huge massive news , so big that it will blow your mind" exclaimed Tony.

"You've got a promotion and you'll be out of my head for good"

"Its hair Ziva, hair and no I've not been promoted"

"Shame, I was looking forward to a quieter life"

Tony was getting really annoyed with her now "Ziva, can I come over to your place or not?"

She thought for a few second as she listened to his breathing down the phone. What was making him so excited?

"OK, but bring Pizza"

"Thanks, Ziva" said Tony, hanging up the call before she could change her mind.

*****************************************

"So what is so important?" said Ziva opening her door to Tony.

"Gibbs and Abby"

"What are you talking about, Gibbs and Abby. They were both fine when I left work this evening"

"Ziva, they're together" said Tony, making his way to Ziva's kitchen.

Ziva watched as Tony made himself comfortable at her kitchen table and helped himself to a slice of pizza. "It's not unusual for them to spend Friday nights together"

"That's not what I meant" said Tony, through a mouthful of pizza.

Ziva shook her head in confusion, "I seem to be having problems understanding you tonight"

Tony waved a slice of pizza under her nose, "Well, have some pizza and let me explain"

Ziva slowly ate her slice of pizza as she listened to Tony. He told her about Abby's conversation with Gibbs and how he managed to sneak a look at her cell phone.

"Are you sure it wasn't the received calls you were looking at?" asked Ziva, knowing that she was simply winding Tony up. She had an idea that the relationship between Gibbs and Abby wasn't all that it seemed, especially after seeing Gibbs' tattoo.

"I'm sure"

"That would explain Gibbs' tattoo" said Ziva as she got up to make them both a coffee.

Tony watched as she moved around the kitchen, it was strange to see her so domesticated. "Are you going to let me in on the tattoo secret?"

Ziva spooned some coffee into a cup and turned to face Tony. "His tattoo is of a bat"

"A bat"

"A bat with his and Abby's initials wrapped in its claws"

"How romantic. Is that why you thought Abby might have a new tattoo?" asked Tony, helping himself to the last slice of pizza.

Ziva slapped his hand "That's my slice Tony". Tony dropped it back into the box " Yes, it's a tattoo that shows commitment"

"What? Like an engagement ring" scoffed Tony, Ziva was too much of a romantic.

"Something like that. That's why I think Abby must have one as well". Ziva picked up the coffee cups "If you intend to spend the rest of the evening discussing Gibbs and Abby I think we need to move somewhere that is more comfortable"

Tony grinned "Your bedroom?"

"Tony, you've got more of a chance of beating Gibbs in a fight than for you to see my bedroom"

"You can't blame a man for trying" he laughed as he followed Ziva into her lounge.

***********************************************

Gibbs was on the "Kelly", he had finished unpacking the provisions for the next day's expedition and was about to leave when the name above the cabin's door made him stop. He felt his heart constrict and the familiar pain start to swell in his chest, 18 years and it still hurt. He placed a kiss to his fingers and gently ran them along the hand painted letters that spelt his daughter's name, "This boat is for you and for Shannon" he whispered.

He moved to the stern of the boat and looked out to sea. He had built the boat as part of his mourning process which had become more important since his return from Mexico, the explosion and its resulting coma had made the memories of Kelly and Shannon more acute. He hoped that now she was finished, he could move on, leave the past in the past and make a new future for himself, the future that now was Abby.

Abby, she was so different from Shannon but he could see them being friends in a weird and whacky way. She would have definitely hit it off with Kelly and he knew that Abby would have loved her. He sighed and looked at his watch, Abby would be waiting for him but he didn't feel that he could go to her in his current mood. He loved her and wanted to protect her from these painful memories. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing, it was Abby, if he didn't answer she would worry. "Hi"

"Hi, thought you'll be home by now"

"Still on the boat" said Gibbs,

Abby could sense that something was wrong, his voice sounded really flat. "Are you OK?"

"Fine, Abs, I'll be home in a while"

"Something's wrong, talk to me"

"There's nothing wrong, I just forgot the time"

"Jethro, you're lying to me"

"Abs"

Abby was getting frustrated with him "What's the point of us having a relationship, if won't talk to me"

"Abby I don't want to argue", sighed Gibbs, wanting the conversation to end.

"I'm not arguing Jethro, I just want the truth"

"You want the truth Abs", growled Gibbs.

"Yes"

"I'm sitting here thinking how much I miss Shannon and Kelly and how much I love you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Abs, it's your right to be concerned and I love you for the fact that you don't take no for answer"

"I love you too, please come home"

********************************************

"So do you think they've been at it for long" said Tony, taking a sip of his coffee. They were now in Ziva's lounge, sitting together on the sofa.

"I don't know, Gibbs keeps everything close to chest and Abby's affectionate with everyone"

"What about Rule 12, he's obviously forgotten about that" smirked Tony, slowly moving his arm along the back of the sofa behind Ziva.

His actions had not gone unnoticed, "Rules are meant to be broken Tony"

Tony pretended to stretch his legs and moved closer to Ziva on the sofa.

"Do you like breaking rules, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled as she knew where he wanted this to lead, she had been waiting for this moment for the last 3 years. She had always found Tony attractive but after they worked undercover she found her feelings had become stronger. They had danced around each since then, both blowing hot and cold with each other, afraid of getting hurt. Now that Gibbs was with Abby, why couldn't she be with Tony?

"I do, what rule would you like me to break?" said Ziva, running her hand through Tony's hair.

Tony felt his breath catch, was he reading the signs correctly, was Ziva actually coming on to him. "How about Rule 1? he smiled suggestively.

Ziva moved nearer to Tony so that he could feel her breath on his face, "And what is Rule 1?" but before Tony could answer Ziva had captured his lips with her own.

*****************************************

When Gibbs arrived at Abby's apartment he found it in complete darkness, she must have gone to bed. He opened the front door and made his way to her bedroom, he found her asleep in her coffin. He knew she often slept in her coffin when she felt hurt and insecure and he was upset that he had caused her this much pain, she had been crying, there were tear stains down her cheeks. Great, he thought, one week into their relationship and he had already upset her. He wanted to join her in the coffin but she was asleep and he didn't want to disturb her so instead he undressed and got into her bed. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he felt the bed dip beside him and Abby snuggle up against him. "I'm sorry Abs"

"No need to apologise Jethro, I understand" she whispered against his chest.

Gibbs rolled them over so that they were now laying side by side, her face clearly lit by the moonlight coming into the room. "I don't deserve you Abby"

Abby cupped his face with her hands, "Don't say that Jethro, it's scares me."

"How can you love me when I've got all this baggage?" said Gibbs, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you because of you and everything that is you" said Abby, her voice full of emotion.

"Abs, I…" but Gibbs didn't have a chance to finish his word before Abby crushed her lips against his. She didn't want to talk anymore she just wanted to show him how much she loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

Yet again thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8

Gibbs and Abby were walking down the quay side, heading for the "Kelly", with groceries that Abby had insisted they needed for the trip. Gibbs had tried to convince her that there was enough on board as he had already stocked up the night before.

"These are not for us, there for Tony" laughed Abby as she struggled with a crate of beer. "His stomach is a bottomless pit"

Gibbs held his breath as Abby wobbled slightly, she was very close to the edge of the quay.

"Abs"

"I've got it" said Abby, shifting the crate in her arms

"Let me" said Gibbs, trying to extract the crate from her.

"You're just worried that I might drop it and then you won't have anything to drink"

"Doesn't bother me, I've got a bottle of bourbon stashed away on the boat but I don't think the boys will be too happy"

Abby managed to make it to the side of the boat before reluctantly handing the crate over to Gibbs.

"Anyway, you can't drink, you're driving" smirked Abby with her hands on her hips.

"Not driving again today, we're spending the night on the "Kelly"."

"But Jethro, I haven't bought any change of clothing"

"You've got your bikini", Abby didn't normally wear a bikini due to her pale skin but Gibbs had been very persuasive.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" exclaimed Abby, knowing exactly what he was thinking of.

Gibbs gave one of his famous lop sided grins, "And for what I've got planned later tonight and tomorrow, clothes are optional"

She laughed and kissed him firmly on the lips, happy to see her flirty fun loving Gibbs back again. Last night had been a wake up call for her, their life wasn't always going to be a bed of roses. She knew that for her to love Gibbs and to be with him, she needed to accept that there'll always be two other people in their relationship.

"What ya thinking about Abs?" said Gibbs, noticing that she had a far away look.

"Us" said Abby as she walked to the door of the cabin.

Gibbs had been waiting for this since waking up that morning. He had tried to speak to her when they first woke up but she silenced him once again with her kisses and those kisses had ended with them making love again. He was concerned that Abby was using sex to distract him away from his need to talk to her. He followed her to the cabin door and stopped her with his hand. "Talk to me, Abs"

Abby knew that she had to tell him, "Do you really want to know what I was thinking?"

Gibbs nodded.

Abby looked down at the deck, "That you'll never be completely mine"

Gibbs felt his heart miss a beat as he suddenly become afraid of what Abby might say next. He tried to silence her, "Abs".

She lifted her head and was shocked to see panic in his eyes, she cupped his face with her hands and slowly kissed him. She gently sucked his bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss to look at his face, she could see that he was confused. "Don't worry I'm OK with it, I understand that you'll always love Shannon and Kelly"

Gibbs smiled "but remember, I love you too, Shannon and Kelly are my past and they'll always be a part of me but its time for me to move on, my future is now with you Abby".

Abby had never felt so happy as Gibbs pulled her back into his arms to continue their kiss. She sighed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting in her mouth, desperately seeking hers. His hand moved down her back, his palm outstretched pulling her closer to him. Her hand was in his hair, her fingers caressing his scalp as they continued to kiss, her other hand had travelled down his back and was now resting under the waistband of shorts, gently stroking the flesh she found there. They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed someone approaching the boat.

Ducky had arrived earlier than he expected at the marina, he had popped into see his mother at the nursing home but she wasn't accepting visitors. The marina was close by so he didn't think Gibbs would mind if he turned up early. As he walked towards the "Kelly" he noticed Abby and Gibbs talking on the deck, it looked like they were having an argument, something that Ducky had never seen before. He knew that they were close and Abby said things to Gibbs that no one else would dare to do but it rarely ended with them arguing, he hoped that the trip wasn't the cause. He quickly walked down the quay in the hope to quail the situation but stopped when he saw Gibbs pull Abby into his arms. He smiled as he watched Abby kiss Gibbs, happy that the friends had made up but he was soon surprised when he saw Gibbs pull Abby to him, kissing her passionately. He couldn't believe where Abby's hands were travelling as he saw one hand disappear into the back of Gibbs' shorts.

He knew he had to interrupt them before he saw something that neither of them would want him to see. He cleared his throat, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything"

Gibbs and Abby froze, both unwilling to face their visitor. Gibbs slowly turned his head and looked at Ducky and was surprised to see a big grin on his friend's face.

"Abigail, Jethro, about bloody time to"

Abby and Gibbs just grinned at Ducky who was still standing on the quay. "Have I permission to come aboard Captain?"

"Of course Duck, you don't need to ask" said Gibbs, taking Ducky's arm to help him on board.

Once on board, Ducky shook Gibbs' hand and hugged Abby, "I'm so happy for you both"

"Thanks Duck" said Gibbs, happy that his friend approved, "It's just the rest of team we need to tell"

"Oh" squealed Abby, suddenly remembering Tony. "I forgot to tell you Jethro" Ducky smiled to hear Abby use Gibbs' first name, "I think Tony knows about us"

"How?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm surprised that Anthony knows, my dear, I didn't know about your relationship until today" said Ducky, slightly disgruntled.

"Ducky, he didn't hear it from us". Abby explained to both of them about the eavesdropping and Tony looking at her cell phone.

"I can't fault him, Abs, he is a good investigator but I think that there is a greater mind at work here" laughed Gibbs, taking Ducky's pre-offered bottle of wine from him.

"Ziva" said Ducky and Abby together.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews and now that I'm back from holiday and have a stable internet connection I can reply to them :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

Tony opened his eyes, slowly focusing on his surroundings. He was on Ziva's couch, his body aching from the awkward position he had been lying in all night, he tried to shift his legs but Ziva had them pinned to the couch. "Ziva, wake up, you're squashing me"

She stirred in his arms and hugged him, placing a delicate kiss to his chest. "Tony, you could be a little bit more romantic".

He gently rolled her on to her side so that he was free to dangle one leg off the couch. "I would be if I didn't have cramp in my legs"

Ziva raised herself up so that she could see his face, "Well it was your fault we stayed on the couch as you were too excited to make it to the bedroom"

Tony blushed slightly, "It had been a while since…"

Ziva silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips "Did you hear me complaining?"

It had been a while for both them and the sex had been hard and fast, both of them hungry to reach their climax. Ziva could still remember Tony's groaning against her neck as he came hard inside her, whispering her name as she climaxed around him.

"No" said Tony shyly.

Ziva laughed enjoying his discomfort, "Who would have thought Mr Romeo was worried about his performance?"

Tony pushed Ziva off of him and got up from the couch searching for his boxers. "If I knew you would react this way I wouldn't have slept with you."

Ziva rolled on to her back and stared at Tony, he made quite a comical sight as he stropped around the room like a truculent teenager. "Tony, I was only teasing"

He stopped and looked at her, his anger melting away as he gazed over her naked body. She was so confident in herself, so assured of her sexuality that she wasn't shy to hide or talk about it. That was what made her so attractive, Tony secretly loved confident women.

"Teasing is not nice and I think you need to punish" said Tony as a grin crept over his face.

Shrieks echoed around the room as he pounced on top of her, smothering her body with his.

********************************

"Tony, I think the boat is down here" said Ziva, studying Abby's directions.

"This is the third quay we've walked down, are you sure?" he huffed.

"I'm sure, now that I've got the directions"

Tony started to laugh.

Ziva's face became puzzled "Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?"

"I was just thinking how our relationship really hasn't changed, we're still arguing"

"But now we can have great make up sex" smiled Ziva, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Tony took her hand as they continued walking down the quayside. "Ziva, how are we going to play this?"

"Play?" said Ziva, not quite understanding his question.

"Are we going to keep our relationship secret, like Gibbs and Abby or are we going to be open about it?"

Ziva dropped his hand as she realised that they were now in sight of the "Kelly", she could see Ducky, Abby and Gibbs milling about on board.

"I'll take it from your actions" said Tony looking down at their separated hands, "You wish to keep us secret".

"Tony, I don't want to hide anything but until Gibbs and Abby are open about their relationship I think we need to keep quiet about ours."

Tony didn't care who knew, he wanted to tell the whole world that he was finally with Ziva.

"You do understand, don't you?" said Ziva, not wanting to hurt him.

Tony frowned, he wasn't happy but he knew she was right, as always. "I understand but don't necessarily agree"

*****************************************

From his position on the boat Gibbs could make out Tony and Ziva at the entrance to the marina. "Their here" nodding his head in their direction. Abby ginned mischievously at Gibbs "What ya thinking Abs?" quizzically raising an eyebrow. "Do you guys want to have a little fun?"

Ducky and Gibbs both smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You're not going to tell them about us, are you?" said Gibbs as he watched Tony and Ziva approach the boat.

Abby giggled, "For punishment for their snooping, I think we need to keep them guessing."

"Abs, they going to see your tattoo sooner or later and mine's not exactly hidden." Gibbs pulled up his t-shirt to reveal the bat's head peaking above his waistband.

"A tattoo Jethro" laughed Ducky "Abby must have been very persuasive".

"Nothing to do with Abs, it was just me being spontaneous," said Gibbs winking at Abby.

She grinned and moved into his embrace, snuggling her back against his chest, enjoying the intimacy that they could share in front of Ducky. Gibbs kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"And Abigail, what about your new tattoo?" said Ducky, amazed that she had space for any more.

Gibbs hands went to the hem of Abby's t-shirt and she giggled as his fingers grazed her skin. He gently pulled the t-shirt up to reveal her belly button.

Ducky looked puzzled, not quite sure what the tattoo meant.

Abby ran a finger around the tattoo, saying the numbers as she went, "8 1 7 6 5 7 3 2 0"

"It's my marine service number, Duck, she had that done especially for me" smiled Gibbs "and that's why I've got the bat", he pulled his waistband down over his right hip so Ducky could clearly see the tattoo.

"I know I may be stating the obvious but Ziva, Tony and Tim will recognise the number, are you planning to keep it hidden all day, my dear"

"No, not if I'm going to wear my bikini" said Abby, cheekily.

Ducky couldn't believe what he was hearing, Abby in a bikini, something he thought he would never see.

"Bikini, but your skin Abby"

"Don't worry Ducky, we've got plenty of sun cream and as punishment for making me wear it, Jethro has the onerous duty of making sure my skin is protected at all times,"

Ducky laughed at the thought of the punishment, knowing Gibbs would find it a pleasure. "You must have been pretty persuasive Jethro for Abby to wear a bikini"

"Let just say Duck, I denied Abby something she desperately wanted and only allowed her to have it once she agreed to wear the bikini," said Gibbs with a suggestive grin on his face. Abby giggled knowing exactly what he denied, but once she had agreed it was the best orgasm she'd ever had.

"Oh I see" laughed Ducky, slightly embarrassed, understanding the meaning behind the words.

"Looks like McGee's here too" said Gibbs, looking out over the marina wondering where Tony and Ziva had got to.

"Abs, did you make the instructions clear enough, Tony and Ziva are not here yet and I definitely saw them at the entrance".

Abby had disappeared into the cabin to grab a beer for Ducky, Gibbs and herself. "Ducky got here ok, it's probably Tony insisting he knows the way without reading the instructions correctly."

"Don't worry they're here, I can hear them arguing" said Gibbs, taking his beer from her.

Abby looked out at the quay side to see Tony and Ziva walking towards them. Tony didn't look particularly happy and they were definitely arguing.

"What took you so long DiNozzo?" said Gibbs as he helped Ziva on board.

Tony was determined that he would try and play along with Ziva. "It was Ziva, Boss"

"That's such a lie Tony, may be if you let me read the instructions first, we wouldn't have got lost" said Ziva, her voice full of indignation. Inside though she was smiling, she was glad that Tony was keeping his end of their agreement.

Gibbs didn't know whether he could put up with their constant bickering all day, he needed to separate them for a while. He nodded at Abby who saw him point his head towards Ziva, taking the hint she walked over and guided her towards the cabin. "Ziva, come and keep me company while I sort out lunch and leave the boys to cast off".

McGee arrived as Ziva and Abby disappeared into cabin.

"Now the crew is all aboard, we can set sail" said Gibbs from his place at the helm.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the review and I think I've responded to all of them. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

McGee steadied himself against the side of the boat as it gently swayed, fighting the urge to empty the contents of his stomach. He closed his eyes as his stomach lurched and he felt the start of the familiar burning sensation at the back of his throat. Why hadn't he taken his sea sickness pills? He searched through his pockets, desperate to find the bottle but it was hopeless, he knew where they were, at home in his bathroom cabinet. He was glad that Gibbs had decide not to enlist the team as his deckhands as the smell of vanish would definitely see him burking over the side.

The boat hit a wave and McGee held his breath as he tried to fight his stomach's need to empty itself. He closed his eyes again, hoping it would help his equilibrium but it only made it worse. His stomach lurched again as the boat hit another wave, he couldn't, wouldn't be sick. He sighed and looked out to sea, letting the gentle breeze cool his face, he felt his stomach twist again and his head start to spin. He staggered backwards only to feel a hand wrap around his arm, surprised he turned and then smiled, it was Abby.

"Here you're go Timmy, one sea sickness pill and a bottle of water"

McGee swallowed the tablet and took a gulp of water, breathless with relief he asked "How did you know?"

"We just know you McGee, Jethro had come prepared" she smiled, looking over at Gibbs at the helm. He smiled back and nodded his head in their direction, "We thought you might need them"

McGee noticed how Abby smiled at Gibbs and the way that he smiled back at her, there was something there but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he realised that she had called him Jethro, he had never heard Abby call Gibbs by his first name before. Abby steadied McGee as the boat swayed again. "Come on, let's sit you down on the deck, you'll be ok in a little while."

She led him across the deck and sat him down against one of the walls of the cabin. It was in the shade of the sail which was keeping away the heat of the sun. She slid down the wall to join him, glad to see that he was looking much better as his face was a lesser shade of green. "Feeling better?"

McGee nodded and took another sip of water, his head had stopped spinning and he didn't feel as queasy as before. Abby took his hand and gently patted it, "Nothing gets passed Jethro, he knew you'd forgotten your pills."

"Abs, you keep calling Gibbs, Jethro"

She let go of his hand and jumped to her feet, "Why shouldn't I McGee, that's his name".

"But you've never called him Jethro."

Poor McGee, she thought, I don't really want to do this to you but I can't tell you about Gibbs until I've had my fun with Tony and Ziva.

"How do you know?" she smiled cheekily, "You're not with me 24/7"

McGee watched open mouth as Abby skipped her way across to Gibbs, wrapped an arm around his neck and whispered something into his ear.

"Jethro, I think its time we started the fun and games" Gibbs' face grew into a grin as he listened to what Abby was saying. "I'm going to pop into the cabin and change into something more comfortable".

Tony watched the interaction between the pair with great interest, whatever Abby was saying, it was making Gibbs smile. Gibbs smiling was something you didn't see that often but he had been grinning a lot more lately, but then again, if he was right about what was going on between them, no wonder Gibbs had a smile on his face.

He continued to watch as Abby brushed her hand against Gibbs' cheek before she turned and walked in the direction of the cabin. Gibbs' eyes never left her as she stopped to speak to Ziva, "Going to change into my bikini, I didn't know whether you want to as well."

"Sounds like a good idea" said Ziva, not wanting to miss the opportunity to see Abby's tattoo at close quarters.

Tony waited eagerly for Ziva to reappear as he had guessed that the girls had gone inside to change into their swimwear. Ziva's bikini, his mind raced back to the last time he saw her wearing it, a sight that still haunted his dreams. The pictures that he took as she lounged around a hotel pool in Los Angeles had kept him sane over the months he was an Agent Afloat.

Gibbs was having similar thoughts about Abby and how he was looking forward to helping her with her sunscreen.

Ducky had seen the girls disappear into the cabin and grinned at Gibbs, he may be an old man but he still could appreciate the view.

Tim was feeling well enough now to join Tony and Gibbs at the helm.

"How are you feeling, McShipmate? You're not going to baff again, are you?" said Tony, edging slightly away from him. He didn't want to be caught down wind of McGee if he decided to throw up.

"Thanks for your concern Tony," said McGee sarcastically as he sat down next to Gibbs.

"Thanks Boss for the tablets"

Gibbs was going to tell McGee that it had been no problem but was silenced by Abby and Ziva coming out of the cabin. They both looked stunning in their little black bikinis, Abby with her porcelain skin, an absolute contrast to Ziva and her exotic olive colouring. He heard both McGee and DiNozzo groan as the girls walked towards them, he didn't have to look at them to know what the boys were thinking.

"Ouch" said Tony and McGee in unison as they were head slapped by Gibbs, Tony rubbed the back of his head "What was that for Boss? I didn't do anything"

"It was thinking it" said Gibbs who was having difficulty keeping similar thoughts from his own mind.

Abby and Ziva had bought towels with them and laid them on the deck, Abby produced a bottle of suntan lotion which had been wrapped in the towel and grinned at Gibbs. "I don't know about you boys but I think its time we dropped anchor for a while, you all must be very hungry".

Tony and Gibbs nearly choked out loud as they both appreciated the hidden meaning of what she had said. Both of them knew that food wasn't going to suppress their appetites as it wasn't food that they craved but the love of their respective women.

Lunch had passed successfully and everybody felt totally stuffed, including Tony. Ducky was now sleeping his off, having drunk too many glasses of wine. The girls were getting comfortable on the deck ready to sunbathe. "Aren't you boys sunbathing with us?" asked Abby.

Tony took this as a cue to strip down to his swimming trunks and proudly show off his abs. "Come on McGee" said Ziva, "Let's see what you've got". Tim knew he didn't have the physique to match the other two men and was feeling very self conscious.

Abby noticed his discomfort "Tim easily burns, it might be better if he keeps his shirt on."

"Stop covering for him Abby, he knows he can't better my abs" smirked Tony, enjoying McGee's discomfort.

"Tony, I think you need to be more careful about what you say, Gibbs hasn't taken his shirt off yet" laughed Ziva.

Tony remembered her comments about Gibbs' abs in the past and looked pitifully down at his stomach.

Abby and Ziva were having fun at the boys expense, both eager to see Gibbs with out his shirt on. Ziva had never seen him topless but had felt his muscles as they fought in the gym and as for Abby, she had definitely seen and felt his abdominal muscles, remembering how they quivered under her touch as they made love.

Abby propped herself up on her elbows so that she could get a clearer view of Gibbs as he removed his t-shirt. She smiled as she heard Ziva catch her breath as he revealed his body to them.

Tony stood and stared, how a man of his age could have such muscle definition he didn't know. He looked at his stomach and then back at Gibbs.

Gibbs noticed the bewildered expression on Tony's face "You get them from doing regular exercise, a concept that's not familiar with you" he directed at the younger agent.

Tony smiled sarcastically "Ha Ha Boss, maybe you can give me some training tips".

Gibbs shook his head "Until you change your eating habits, there's no point DiNozzo".

"Tony, don't worry we love you just the way you are" laughed Abby , "Love handles and all"

The girls started to laugh hysterically as Tony started to pinch the skin around his waist.

McGee was enjoying it as much as they were "You know what they say if you can pinch more than an inch"

"That's funny coming from you McLardy" snapped Tony.

Ziva and Abby stopped laughing as they realised that they might have gone too far this time, "Tony, we're only teasing, apologise to McGee right now" said Abby slightly cross.

"Sorry Probie"

"Apology accepted and I apologise for implying that you're fat "said McGee, making himself comfortable on a towel. He had started to feel queasy again so he thought he try and sleep through it, he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Thank you McGee" said Tony, lying down next to Ziva.

"Thanks for being so supportive" he whispered as he rolled to face her "I thought I could count on you to say what a fantastic body I have"

Ziva rolled her eyes, sometimes he could be so stupid and so vain, "If I did that we would have given ourselves away"

Knowing that she had a point Tony quickly changed the conversation. "So did you see it?"

"See what?" she said, trying to read her book.

"You know exactly what I mean, the tattoo?"

Ziva turned over a page and continued to read. "Ziva, answer me"

She looked at Tony, "Did you say something, I was so engrossed in my book, I didn't hear you"

Tony laid down exasperated next to her "The tattoo, for Christ sake"

"Yes"

"And?"

Ziva closed her book and looked up at him, "It's around her belly button and it's rather lovely"

"I need more info than that" said Tony as he ran a hand along her arm.

She stopped his hand before it could travel any further "No, I think you need to see it for yourself". Abby's tattoo had confirmed to her that she was definitely with Gibbs but Ziva thought it would be fun to watch Tony find out for himself.

Abby had been listening to their whole conversation, Tony could never whisper very quietly. "Right" she thought "Time to stir things up". She picked up the suntan lotion and mischievously looked at Gibbs.

"Wants some help with that Abs?"

Abby rolled over on to her front and unclasped her bikini top, letting the straps fall down over her shoulders, " You can do my back for me if you want".

Gibbs needed no further encouragement as he squatted down beside her and squeezed some lotion into his hands. He started at her shoulders, his hands moving in small circles across her skin. Abby sighed at the fleeting sensation of Gibbs' fingers gently caressing the sides of her breasts as he massaged the lotion towards her shoulder blades.

Tony and Ziva had stopped talking and were now sitting up looking at Gibbs and Abby. "Did you see that?" whispered an excited Tony, "Gibbs touched Abby breasts"

"Yes, Tony"

"But are you not interested" he said, unable to keep his eyes off Gibbs' hands.

"Not really and you're the only one that is" said Ziva as she looked around the deck, Ducky and McGee appeared to be still asleep. "But feel free to enjoy". She somehow felt that Gibbs and Abby knew that they knew and where putting on this display for their benefit. She didn't have the heart to tell Tony as he was enjoying it too much.

Tony was having problems keeping his voice to a whisper "Oh my God, Ziva, he's rubbing lotion into the tops of her thighs"

"I don't need a running commentary, I'm trying to read my book"

Tony started to get aroused as he watched Abby's reactions to Gibbs' touch. Looking down at his predicament, he quickly rolled on to his front, wincing slightly as his arousal pressed into his stomach. "Damn" he thought "I was really enjoying the show", lying on his front he could no longer see Abby and Gibbs.

Ziva looked up from her book and laughed at Tony's expression, "Got a problem there Tony, may be its something I can help you with".

"I wish" hissed Tony, feeling very uncomfortable. He was surprised when Ziva stood up and walked towards the cabin "Tony, come and help me get some beers", like a puppy dog after a stick he followed her.

Abby's body was on fire, every touch from Gibbs sent shivers down her spine and straight to her core. She moaned into the towel as Gibbs' hands slipped down between her thighs and a finger rubbed against her bikini clad folds. She lifted her hips and opened her legs slightly as the finger found its way inside her bikini bottoms. She groaned in frustration as the finger disappeared and Gibbs continued to massage the lotion down her legs. She was so turned on that she needed release and he was going to give it to her now.

Gibbs was enjoying teasing Abby, knowing that if he kept her on the edge all day the sex later that evening would be fantastic. Abby appeared to have other ideas, sitting up she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the cabin. In all her eagerness, she had forgotten that she was topless and hadn't noticed that Tony and Ziva were no longer on deck.

When she got to the cabin door, Gibbs pushed her against it, his mouth greedily seeking hers. She moaned as she felt a hand squeeze her breast and a thumb run over her hardening nipple. "We need to move this inside" she gasped into his mouth.

McGee opened his eyes and stretched, the sleep had done him a world of good as he no longer felt seasick. He turned to talk to Gibbs and Abby but realised he was all alone apart from Ducky who was still asleep. He yawned and went to lie back down on his towel but stopped when he heard sounds coming from the direction of the cabin.

McGee gasped as he was confronted by the sight of Abby and Gibbs, he didn't know what to do, should he let them know he was awake or should he lie back down again and pretend to be asleep. He tried to divert his gaze as Gibbs cupped a hand around Abby's breast but he couldn't pull his eyes away. She was so beautiful he thought as he sighed, remembering that she once was his. He couldn't watch anymore, he had to say something to stop them but was saved when Abby pulled Gibbs into the cabin.

Gibbs had barely closed the door when Abby was in his arms again, running small kisses along his jaw line. He closed his eyes and let his head full back against the door as she licked her way down his Adam's apple, along his collarbone and across to his left shoulder to swirl her tongue around his bullet scar. He opened his eyes to pull Abby in for a kiss but was surprised to see Tony and Ziva staring back at him. "Abs, we've got company and I think they're more embarrassed than we are". Abby slowly turned in his arms.

Tony and Ziva were completely naked with Ziva straddling Tony's lap. Tony was trying to shield her from further embarrassment by pressing her closer to his body. "I told you to lock the door" he hissed.

Abby giggled slightly as Gibbs quickly covered her breasts with his hands to hide them from Tony's gaze. "They don't have to guess about us anymore" she laughed.

Gibbs thought they looked like two startled rabbits caught in a car's headlights. "Don't worry DiNozzo, I'm not going to lecture you about breaking Rule# 12 as you can see" said Gibbs, " I haven't got a leg to stand on"

Abby smiled at the couple, "Jethro, I think we need to leave these two young love birds alone, they need to get dressed or finish what they were doing" she winked, "which ever they prefer".


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the late update but I've struggled with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11

Ducky opened his eyes and yawned, feeling very refreshed from his afternoon siesta. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his glasses and placed them on the end of his nose. As his eyes came into focus he noticed McGee staring in the direction of the cabin, the young agent appear to look shocked and embarrassed all at the same time. Ducky followed his stare, chuckling to himself as Abby and Gibbs disappeared into the cabin. "Timothy"

McGee shook his head in bewilderment and turned to Ducky, "Did you see that?" he stuttered.

Ducky felt sorry for the boy, seeing Abby with Gibbs must have stirred up some old feelings, "No, but I can hazard a guess"

McGee got to his feet and walked towards him, each step making him regret that he'd ever stood up. The swaying of the boat was making him feel sick again, he accepted Ducky's outstretched hand to steady himself before sitting down next to him. "So you know?"

Ducky placed a caring hand on his shoulder "Yes, my boy, I do".

McGee sighed, a look of hurt crossing his face. Why hadn't Abby told him? He understood why Gibbs had told Ducky, they were friends after all, but wasn't he and Abby friends?

Ducky had noticed the hurt expression that ran across McGee's face, "if it makes you feel any better, I didn't find out until today."

McGee ran a hand through his hair, still unsure why Abby hadn't told him. "I don't know if it does, Ducky as I still can't understand why Abby didn't tell me"

"They didn't tell me Timothy, I found out by accident. They were sharing an intimate moment when I arrived earlier than expected this morning." He gave a little smile, hoping to see the hurt fall from McGee's face. "I take it from your reaction earlier, you witnessed something similar?"

McGee went bright red as he remembered exactly what he witnessed "I saw way too much Ducky, Gibbs had his hand on..."

Their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs and Abby coming back out on deck. McGee was so relieved to see that Abby was wearing a t-shirt as he wasn't sure how he'd have coped if she had been topless.

Ducky raised his eyebrows at the pair and chuckled to himself, a quickie Jethro, you are such a naughty boy.

Once the cabin door was closed, Abby started to giggle, "Do you think they're going to stay inside and finish what they've started?"

"Abigail"

"Well, what would you have done if it were us?"

"Stay, if we had gone that far we definitely had to finish" grinned Gibbs, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

Abby looked back at the cabin, "I don't know whether I'll be able to look at Ziva and Tony in the same way ever again"

Gibbs nodded his head in agreement, "My image of Ziva has definitely changed" he laughed, "I didn't realise that she has such prominent…"

Abby playfully silenced him with a hand over his mouth "I don't want to hear about Ziva's assets, you should only be interested in mine"

"I am, it was only an observation I was making" muttered Gibbs against her hand.

Abby removed her hand "Liar"

"I'm only a man Abs, we're automatically programmed to look at women's breasts"

Abby puffed her chest out towards him, "Well, you'll just have to be reprogrammed so that you'll only look at mine"

"How are you going to do that?" smirked Gibbs, his eyes focused on her plump breasts.

"For you to feel and touch them over a long period of time"

Gibbs let a groan escape from his lips, "With the way this trip is going, that's gonna be a long time coming"

Abby was feeling as frustrated as he was, "We've got tonight and all day tomorrow for me to reprogram you"

Gibbs gave one of his Cheshire cat grins "If that's the case Abs, we'd better get this boat back to port as soon as possible."

"It would be quicker just to throw everybody overboard" joked Abby, "That way I could start reprogramming you now"

"The thought had crossed my mind to but I don't think they would be happy with us come Monday morning"

"Shame, it was such a brilliant idea" giggled Abby.

"I think we need to join McGee and Ducky as they've been staring at us ever since we came out of the cabin."

Abby turned and waved at them, they both waved back.

Gibbs gently placed a hand in the small of Abby's back and steered her across the deck to where they were sitting.

"How ya feeling Duck, the wine worn off yet?"

Ducky huffed slightly disgruntled, "Jethro, how many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't the wine, it was the combination of the heat and a very lovely meal that caused me to take a nap."

Jethro laughed, "If you say so Duck"

"What about you McGee?" said Abby, sitting down next to him.

McGee felt his cheeks start to burn and quickly looked at the deck, "I'm ok, thank Abs" he stuttered.

Jethro noticed the young agent's discomfort and nodded his head at Ducky and then in the direction of the helm.

Ducky took the hint, "Jethro, my boy, isn't it about time you showed me a thing or two about sailing"

"My pleasure"

"So what's up Duck?" said Gibbs once they were out of earshot of Abby and McGee

"He knows about the two of you"

"How?"

"I think you need to be a little more discrete Jethro"

"Oh" said Gibbs, realising what Ducky meant. "He saw us before we went into the cabin?"

Ducky nodded.

"If you want my advice, I suggest that Abby talks to him"

"I don't think we need to worry about that Duck" said Gibbs looking across at her.

She had her arms around McGee and whatever she was saying to him made the young man smile. As though she sensed that she was being watched she turned her head to look at Gibbs. He signed, "Everything OK?"

"He'll be fine" she signed back. McGee gave Gibbs a weak smile, "I'm OK Boss, and I'm really happy for you and Abby."

Duck removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Seems like Abigail has worked her magic yet again, Jethro"

Gibbs was astounded by Abby ability to placate McGee, whatever she had said had turned him from shy and embarrassed to smiling and laughing."I think you're right there Duck, whatever she has we need to bottle it."

"We'd make a fortune with it" laughed Ducky, placing his glasses back on his nose.

***************************************

"Are you really happy for us, McGee?" asked Abby, as she cuddled him once again.

"Yes, I think deep down I've always known that you'd end up with Gibbs"

"Me too but I thought it'll never happen"

McGee felt awkward but he had to ask, "So how did it happen?"

"Well I won't embarrass you with all the intimate details but lets just say that "Kelly" brought us together"

"Kelly?" quizzed McGee, not quite understanding how Gibbs's dead daughter could've got them together.

"The boat, McGee, it was the boat, we had our first kiss on this boat"

McGee started to blush again, thinking of what else they've done on the boat.

"You can stop thinking about us having sex on the boat McGee because we haven't" smirked Abby, watching his ears burn bright red. "That's doesn't mean we've not had sex because we have"

"Enough Abs, I've got the picture" sighed McGee, he was always amazed at how freely Abby could take about her sex life.

"Talking about a picture, have a look at my new tattoo"

Abby raised her t-shirt and flashed her belly button at McGee.

"What ya think?"

"Interesting Abs, the numbers mean anything?"

"Look at them again McGee"

He reread the numbers and suddenly it dawned on him what they meant. "It's Gibbs' service number"

"Gibbs' has got one too"

"A tattoo around his belly button?" laughed McGee, "You must be joking"

"Not around his belly button, stupid, he has a bat tattoo above his right hip, don't you think that's was really sweet of him" babbled Abby.

What was it with Abby that made men get tattoos, he had gotten a tattoo on his butt to impress her and now Gibbs had one too.

****************************************

Tony poked his head out of the cabin door, the coast was clear. He couldn't see Gibbs or Ducky and Abby and McGee were too busy talking to even notice him.

"Ready" he said, taking Ziva's hand.

She nodded and followed him out of the door.

"Tony, Ziva, so that's where you've been" said Ducky from behind them.

The pair turned to be greeted by the grinning faces of Ducky and Gibbs.

"I can now understand why you and Abby returned back on deck so quickly, Jethro. The cabin was otherwise occupied"

"It shocked all of us, believe me Duck" smirked Gibbs, looking directly at DiNozzo.

Tony shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked at Ziva who wasn't looking at all perturb, in fact she was looking back at Gibbs with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Had I realised that you were such an impressive kisser Gibbs," smiled Ziva, "I would have seduced you myself".

"If I had known how big your…"

"Don't you DARE say it Gibbs" laughed Abby who had now joined the group along with McGee.

"Say what?" said McGee totally confused by the whole conversation.

Everybody looked at him and burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update but it's been really hectic over the last week or so. If I've not responded to your review, I will. Thanks again for all your support with this story and if you like it please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12

It was now late in the afternoon and the "Kelly" was making her way back to the marina. Gibbs was at the helm mulling over the day's events.

"Well, at least, everything is out in the open" he thought as he looked across at his team. McGee and Ducky were deep in conversation, the young agent now completely over his shock and his seasickness. Ziva and Tony were sharing a romantic moment and he smiled as they kissed, they were so perfect together. The couples had spoken in great length about how they should handle their respective relationships at work, all deciding that it be a good idea if Vance didn't know.

"He'll find out eventually "said Gibbs ""but if we're totally professional at work, it shouldn't be a problem"

Abby wrinkled her nose "So no more naughties in my lab or the elevator then?"

Tony gave a loud snort and Gibbs' ears turned slightly red. "I don't think Tony and Ziva needed to know that"

"That's why the elevator was out of commission for long periods of time last week, ay Boss" smirked Tony

Abby giggled at Gibbs' discomfort, "It was a slow week Tony and remember how moody he was, just imagine what he'd been like if I hadn't been there to help relieve his frustration."

"Abs" said Gibbs firmly, not wanting her to disclose any further details of their sex life.

Ziva watched in amusement as Abby placed a quick kiss on Gibbs' lips, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Gibbs"

Gibbs glared at the young Israeli, two can play at this game he thought, "And you're REALLY cute when you're…."

Abby silenced him with a stare, "This fixation with Ziva's body needs to stop now"

Gibbs grinned back at her, amused that she could be so easily riled "Who mentioned anything about her body?"

Abby pouted, "You did".

"I think you're wrong there Abs," butted in Tony

"Did I ask for you opinion Tony?" huffed Abby, her eyes glinting with anger.

"He's right Abby" said Ziva, "Let Gibbs finish what he was saying".

She was certain that Abby was right but she just wanted to see Gibbs wriggle his way out of trouble.

Gibbs gave one of his lop sided grins "What I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted by my beloved here, Ziva's really cute when she swears in Hebrew"

"Good catch there, Boss" laughed Tony, "Though I don't think Abby totally believes you".

"It's true" smirked Gibbs, looking directly at Abby who was staring at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Does that mean I need to swear more often when you're around?" flirted Ziva, her eyes deliberately roaming up and down Gibbs' body, she was enjoying the game.

Abby and Tony just stood there staring at the pair, "Do you want me to get you guys a room when we get back? Here's another thought, maybe we should swap partners?" snapped Tony, not amused at Ziva's flirty behaviour.

"Is my little Tony jealousy?" purred Ziva as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his.

"Less of the little" he muttered into her ear.

"I heard that Tony" giggled Abby as Gibbs grabbed her from behind and gently nuzzled her neck.

"Tell her Ziva, it's not little" he hissed.

"What? Your ego" she laughed before pressing her lips against his.

"Sorry I teased you Abs" Gibbs said placing soft kisses to her neck. "But I just love it when you're angry"

She playfully hit him in the chest, "Not funny, Jethro, it's not my fault that…" but before she could say anything more her words were swallowed by his lips.

"I don't know about you McGee but I think they all need to get a room" laughed Ducky as he watched the canoodling couples.

McGee didn't answer, he just turned a deep shade of red.

*******************************************

"What ya smiling at?" said Abby, breaking into Gibbs thoughts. She had been watching him from the roof of the cabin where she'd been keeping him company on the journey home.

Gibbs hadn't realised he was smiling, "I was thinking about us, you, Tony and Ziva"

"And it makes you feel happy?"

"Yes"

Abby jumped down from the cabin roof and stood behind him, draping her arms loosely around his neck.

Gibbs took a hand and gently entwined their fingers, "What's this for?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder and hugged him tighter, "Can't I give my man a hug when I want to?"

He shifted slightly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on to his lap. "I'm your man, am I?"

"Now and forever" whispered Abby against his lips before capturing them in a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but turned deeper as Gibbs pulled Abby closer. She instinctively grinded her bottom into his lap causing Gibbs to hold her tighter. Abby giggled into his mouth as she began to feel him stir beneath her.

Suddenly Gibbs came to his senses, they couldn't make out like this, not in front of the team, Abby may be an exhibitionist but he certainly wasn't.

Fighting off his body's demands, he gasped "Stop it Abs".

"Stop what?" she said as she deliberately rocked against him.

"That" said Gibbs as he gently pushed her off his lap.

Abby stood back to appreciate her handiwork, Gibbs was very impressive when aroused and it was a sight she had definitely come to enjoy. She grinned at him before moving back between his legs and seductively running a finger down the zipper of his shorts before gently squeezing him.

Gibbs groaned as the pressure in his shorts increased "Don't start something you can't finish"

She laughed before giving him one last squeeze, "Just make sure you're as hard as that when we get home"

She removed her hand and began to walk away when he lightly grabbed her wrist, "I thought we were staying on board tonight".

Abby looked in the direction of the cabin, "As much as I would like to have wild passionate sex with you on this boat, I can't whilst I've got visions of Tony and Ziva floating around in my head."

Gibbs pulled her back on to his lap "You've got a point there Abs, it's going to take me a while to forget Ziva and her…"

She dug him in the ribs, "Don't start that again"

He grinned "Only joking Abs, so where are we staying tonight, yours or mine?"

"It depends", mused Abby as she cheekily rubbed herself against his length. It would be nice, she thought, to go to Gibbs' place as he had the larger bed but yet again, it might be more interesting to go to her place so that they could have some fun with her coffin and a few toys she had stashed away.

"On what?" breathed Gibbs, trying to suppress a moan as she continued to rub against him.

Abby leant into his chest and whispered into his ear "Whether you'll want vanilla or chunky monkey?"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks yet again for all the reviews, sorry for the late update but things have been so hectic recently. Be warned the following chapter is definitely an "M" rating, enjoy.

Chapter 13

Gibbs had to remind himself to breathe as the sensations that were ripping through his body started to overwhelm him. He tried to move, to reach out and touch but he was hampered by the constraints around his wrists, he groaned in frustration as he tried to break free of the handcuffs keeping him in place.

Through the fogginess of his over stimulated mind he heard laughter.

"Careful Jethro, I want my bed to stay in one piece" laughed Abby as he struggled beneath her.

A growl emanated from his lips as she teasingly rubbed herself up and down his length. He tried to enter her by bucking his hips but she quickly lifted her hips so that she was tantalizingly out of reach.

"Patience my love, your time will come" she purred as she slowly crawled up his body, licking and nibbling at his burning skin. Abby enclosed her lips over a nipple, swirling her tongue around its sensitive nub, smiling as it hardened under her touch. A gasp from Gibbs told her that she was doing something right as she kissed her away across his chest to take his other nipple in her mouth. This time she wasn't so gentle as she sucked down hard before biting the already hardened peak.

"Fuck" cried Gibbs as his body arched up from the bed, the pain sending shockwaves directly to his groin. His whole body was on fire, every touch inflaming him more, he closed his eyes as the sensation became over powering.

He felt her hot breathe against his cheek "Open your eyes, Jethro, look at me". He shivered as her breath mingled with the dampness of his skin. She slowly licked along his jaw line, her tongue running along his stubble, savouring the salty taste she found there. She continued down his neck and along his collar bone, biting him gently to mark him as her own.

"Abs" gasped Gibbs as she licked her way back up his neck to teasingly run her tongue across his bottom lip. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away from him, "Open your eyes Jethro"

Gibbs opened his eyes to see Abby hovering above him, her emerald eyes sparkling mischievously back . She was enjoying the game, the game that she had instigated and he had willingly agreed to play. What had she said on the boat? "Vanilla or Chunky monkey".

Neither had mentioned the subject again until they were ready to go home. They were alone on the "Kelly", Abby watching Gibbs secure the boat for the night, "Have you settled on your favourite flavour yet, Jethro?"

Gibbs paused in mid knot, taking a few moments before responding. It had been awhile since he had done anything beyond "Vanilla", Hollis was a traditional girl at heart and the good old missionary position suited her just fine, except when she had an occasional moment of madness and ended up on top. He remembered the last time he was tied to a bed, it seemed a life time ago, Jenny, Serbia, a remote cottage and a week filled with laughter, fun and sex. The desire and lust that he felt then was something that had returned with Abby.

"Tonight, Abs, I think I would like Chunky monkey with maybe a vanilla sundae to follow," he grinned.

Abby squealed in delight "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you're full of surprises"

When they arrived at her apartment they had kissed and groped their way to her bedroom, stopping only to remove articles of clothing. By the time they got to the bedroom door they were both completely naked with Gibbs raring to go.

"So what is Abs, the coffin or the bed?"

Abby run her eyes over his body, God, he was beautiful, all muscle and as hard as steel.

"On the bed, now" she commanded.

"Yes Mam "saluted Gibbs before scooting to the middle of the bed.

She returned his boyish grin, "Are you ready for your Chunky Monkey Jethro?"

He nodded his head as she crawled over his body. "Abs, before we do anything, you'll promise to be gentle with me, it's been a while since…"

She silenced him with a finger across his lips, "Don't worry Jethro, I won't do anything you don't want me to".

Abby had thought about this on the journey home, she wanted to test the waters first before the sex got too kinky, she wasn't quite sure how far Gibbs was willing to go. She smiled to herself as she remembered the toys that she had stashed away in her bedside cabinet but they would have to wait for another day. She was going to take this slowly and start with the handcuffs first.

Smiling she reached for the draw of her bedside cabinet, "There is one thing Jethro"

"What's that?" he said, watching her every move.

"I can guarantee you'll not be disappointed."

Disappointed he certainly wasn't as he stared up at Abby, his wanton little lab rat, her jet black hair cascading loosely over her shoulders, her lips swollen from hard, passionate kisses and her face glowing with desire for him. She moved above him, her breasts inches from his face, a nipple just beyond his reach. He craned his neck to take her in his mouth but she giggled and pulled away.

"Abs, I need to feel you" he pleaded.

"What, like this?" she grinned as she took hold of his erection and guided it towards her core.

Gibbs gasped as she teasingly moved up and down his first couple of inches, not allowing him to completely fill her. He could feel the familiar burning sensation in his groin start to build and he knew it wouldn't belong before he was over the edge, he had been holding back for far too long.

"Abs, please, I need to come" breathed Gibbs as he tried to thrust deeper inside her.

Abby placed her hands on his chest and slowly took the rest of him inside. She stilled for a moment to place a searing kiss to his lips, Gibbs moaned into her mouth as she slowly began to rock against him.

He heard her start to whimper as she began to move faster above him, her hips crashing hard against his.

An expletive left his lips as Abby started to contract around him, her internal muscles squeezing him on every upward stroke. He could feel that she was getting close as one powerful spasm nearly took him tumbling over the edge.

"Abs, come with me" he panted as another strong spasm gripped him tight. Two frantic strokes later and the room was filled with the screams of their mutual release, with Gibbs exploding hard inside her.

Abby collapsed against Gibbs, capturing his lips in a languid kiss as they rode out their orgasms together.

A few minutes passed before Abby had the strength to move, sleep was overtaking her body as she snuggled against his chest.

"Abs" whispered Gibbs.

"Um"

"Do you want me to cuddle you while you sleep?"

"Yes" she murmured against his chest.

"Well, you better untie me then" said Gibbs, rattling the handcuffs for affect.

"Ops, sorry Jethro" smirked Abby as she reached for the key on the bedside cabinet.

Seconds later she was wrapped in his arms, his soft caresses lulling her to sleep.

"Next time Abs" said Gibbs, kissing her forehead, "maybe we can play with some of your other toys"

She quickly opened her eyes to stare at his grinning face "How did you know about..."

He silenced her with a tender kiss on the lips, "I'm a trained investigator remember".


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay but I've been struggling with this chapter for the last week. I don't know if I'm completely happy with it or not but I thought Tony and Ziva needed some payback. If you enjoy please review and just to let you know this chapter is definitely "M" rated. This story is nearly at its end, only a few chapters to go and then it will be the sequel to "Abby's Next Project" so watch this space.

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I could own Mark Harmon

Chapter 14

Gibbs woke the next morning with a crick in his neck, a dull ache in his lower back and a bladder screaming to be emptied, groaning he slowly untangled himself from Abby and crept quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake her. After answering the call of nature, he went to the sink and washed his hands, it was when he reached out to grab a towel did he notice his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He dried his hands taking note of the number of small bruises that trailed along his collar bone and down his chest, little red marks peeking from beneath his chest hair. He sighed when he unsuccessfully tried to rub away a large red mark on his neck, just under his right ear, there was no way he was going to hide that, DiNozzo was going have a field day.

Stepping away from the sink, he did a quick inspection of the rest of his body but he found no further evidence of Abby's vampire tendencies, although he did have faint nail marks on his back where Abby had clung to him the night before. He smiled as he tried to remember at what point during the night it had happened, it must have been the third time that they'd made love. He knew it wasn't the first, he was tied to the bed and on his back, the second time it had been Abby's turn with the handcuffs, her nails safely away from him. He felt his body start to react as the images from the previous night flooded his mind, visions of Abby withering beneath him as he held the vibrator between her thighs with him pounding deep inside of her. Her screams of frustration echoing around the bedroom walls as he denied her over and over again.

The third time they had made love it had been slow and tender, a complete contrasts to their earlier encounters. Gibbs thought he had only just fallen asleep when he was awoken by the touch of gentle kisses to his chest. "Abs, get some sleep"

"I can't, I'm not tired" said Abby between kisses, "may be if we…"

Gibbs interrupted her, "Abby, no, I'm tired; I need to sleep, if I don't, I won't be any good for you tomorrow"

He felt her smile against his chest "what if I can't wait until tomorrow?"

Gibbs closed his eyes "You'll just have to be patient, NOW go to sleep"

Abby knew that she wouldn't fall asleep, she was too wide awake, she needed him to wake up, she wasn't prepared to just lie there and listen to him snoring all night.

Gibbs opened his eyes when he felt a hand travel down his chest towards his navel.

"Stop it Abs"

Ignoring Gibbs' protests, Abby's hand continued its journey southwards "Still tired Jethro?" purred Abby as her hand reached its goal.

Gibbs felt his body betray him as he started to harden under her touch. "God, Abs" he managed to pant as her hand worked faster. It wasn't long before he was completely hard, Abby fingers working her magic once again.

Letting go of his erection, Abby went to straddle him, eager to feel him inside her but Gibbs had other ideas. The room was soon filled with squeals as Gibbs flipped Abby on to her back, holding her down with his body weight.

Feeling his hardness pressing against her stomach, Abby tried to wriggle herself on to him but he stopped her with a hand on her hips. "Patience, Abs, let's take it slow for a change".

Gibbs propped himself up with one hand as he let his other hand travel between her thighs. A whimper came from Abby's lips when she felt two fingers gently stroke her walls.

"Jethro, harder" panted Abby, desperate for her release.

"Nope" he grinned before capturing her lips in a long sensual kiss. Although Gibbs wanted to take it slow, Abby's body had other ideas as she started to pulsate around his fingers.

"Please" she moaned into his mouth.

His fingers moved deeper and faster inside of her, causing Abby to arch under his touch. With one flick of his thumb across her sensitive bud, she was screaming his name, her body shuddering against him.

He continued kissing her, waiting for her body to calm down before he slowly entered her.

Gibbs breath hitched as Abby squeezed her muscles around him "Abs, behave"

She looked up at him and smiled "Just thought you might need some encouragement."

Without further ado, Gibbs began to move inside of her, setting a slow and steady rhythm that she was happy to maintain. Before Gibbs, Abby had only really enjoyed sex when it was hard and fast, her release her only goal but with him, it was all about the journey, the kissing, the touching, the feel of their bodies as they moved against each other, a feeling she knew she could never live without.

Gibbs stilled for a moment to gaze down at Abby, she smiled as he gently cupped her head in his hand,

A tear run down Abby's face as the emotions evoked by Gibbs overwhelmed her.

"I love you" she said, her voice cracking.

Gibbs kissed away her tears, "I love you too, Abby" he murmured against her salty skin, "Let me show you how much I love you"

Taking her hands in his, he raised them above her head so that he hovered directly above her, their eyes locking on each other, their breath mingling as he began to move inside her.

Abby's body was slowly being ignited, every thrust stoking the fire within her. She arched up from the bed as Gibbs bit down on a breast sending waves of heat straight to her core. She grasped tightly onto his hair and pulled his mouth away from her breast. He let out a groan of frustration but was soon silenced by Abby's mouth against his lips. She bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it hard before sliding her tongue into his mouth, eagerly seeking his.

As the kiss became more passionate their movements became faster and the grip on each other became tighter. Gibbs broke the kiss to rest his head against Abby's shoulder as his strokes became deeper and harder. He groaned against her neck as she tightened around him, her muscles milking him on every stroke. Abby knew he was holding back, wanting her to reach her completion before him. "Let go, Jethro" she murmured against his ear.

"No, Abs" he hissed "together".

Gibbs moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up from the bed, the change in angle causing Abby to whimper as he hit her sweet spot on every stroke.

The grip on her hips became tighter, Abby's nails dug deeper into his shoulders as her body craved for release, their moans grew louder and their movements faster as they both came crashing over the edge. Abby screamed his name "G.I.B.B.S" as she shuddered against him, the waves of her orgasm surging through her body. With her contracting hard around him, Gibbs could no longer hold back, with a grunt he came, spilling his seed deep inside her.

"I love you, Abs" panted Gibbs as he collapsed on top of her, "I love you too, Jethro" murmured Abby as sleep overtook both of them.

After a quick COLD shower, Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom and took a quick look at Abby, she was still asleep. He debated whether to join her but he was wide awake now and his body had started to crave caffeine.

Walking across the hallway, he noticed his boxers and jeans lying on the floor, sliding them on he headed towards the kitchen for his first cup of coffee of the day.

Abby opened her eyes and blinked against the sun streaming in through the bedroom window, she yawned and rolled over to snuggle up against Gibbs but was disappointed to find that the bed was empty. Sitting up she took a quick look at the clock on the bedside cabinet it read 11:30AM, she had managed to sleep through most of Sunday morning.

Looking around the room, she knew that he hadn't gone far as she could smell coffee brewing. Jumping out of bed, she padded across to the bedroom door, pausing briefly to admire the mess that was her bedroom. Pillows littered the floor where they had been thrown from the bed in the heat of passion, the bed sheets were crumbled and twisted by their vigorous lovemaking. She giggled when she noticed the handcuffs still hanging from the wrought iron bedstead, a wonderful reminder of the previous night's activities. Smiling to herself she walked towards the kitchen and the smell of coffee.

When she got to the kitchen door, Gibbs was standing with two coffee mugs in his hands.

"How did you know I was up?" quizzed Abby, taking a mug.

"It was the sound of your elephant feet coming down the hallway that give you away" smirked Gibbs, quickly placing a kiss to her forehead before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"And there's me thinking that I could sneak up on you "laughed Abby, settling on his lap.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Abs?"

Abby placed her mug on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What about continuing from where we left off last night".

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "What with your toys?"

Abby grinned and nuzzled against his neck, placing small kisses along his jaw line, "I thought we might try out my coffin"

"Abs, you need to promise me one thing"

"What's that my silver haired fox?"

Gibbs craned his neck, "That you won't leave anymore visible love bites".

Abby giggled and placed her mouth over the offending mark, sliding her tongue along the bruised skin.

Gibbs shivered as her mouth continued up his neck, back towards his lips.

After several blissful minutes, Abby pulled away from the kiss "I think we need to move this to the bedroom otherwise it's going to be the kitchen table and not the coffin that sees some action."

Gibbs was happy to oblige, he picked her up off of the chair and carried her screaming to the bedroom.

************************************

Gibbs couldn't believe he was making love to Abby in a coffin. He was experiencing the most cramped sex he had ever had. Abby was above him, her hands resting on his chest as she rocked slowly against him. It wasn't long before her whimpers became louder and her movements more erratic as she moved towards her release. Gibbs let a hiss escape his lips as he felt Abby's muscles tighten around him, "Abs, so close" he managed to gasp.

Using the sides of the coffin for support, she began to move faster, pounding her hips down hard against his. Gibbs tugged at Abby's waist and she dropped down against him, her breasts rubbing teasingly against his chest. Gibbs wrapped a hand into her hair and pulled her hard against his lips, his mouth hungrily devouring hers. He continued to thrust up against her whilst their tongues battled from dominance, losing the fight, Abby gasped into his mouth, "I need to come".

Hearing those words, Gibbs snaked a hand between them and was just about to send Abby screaming over the edge when his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it" she panted against his lips

Gibbs struggled to a sitting position taking Abby with him, "Abs, it might be important"

Placing a quick kiss to her pouting lips he reached over the side of the coffin and retrieved the offending phone from his jeans pocket, before flicking it open he looked at the caller id it was DiNozzo.

Abby's body was crying for release and it wanted it now. She couldn't believe that he had answered the phone when they had both been so close. Not denying her body any further she started to move up and down on him.

"DiNozzo, this'll better be the must important phone call you've ever made" said Gibbs through gritted teeth as she squeezed him on every down stroke.

Tony went to answer him but stopped when he heard Gibbs gasp and was that a moan from Abby? "I hope I'm not interrupting anything ", he asked cheekily.

Gibbs, understanding the meaning of his words, tried to stop Abby but it was too late as one final down stroke sent them both tumbling over the edge, with DiNozzo still on the line.

Tony heard the sounds of their mutual release and turned to Ziva with a dirty grin on his face.

"What's with the face?" she asked, puzzled.

"Listen" said Tony as he put his cell phone on speaker

The sounds emanating from the phone left Ziva in no doubt as to what exactly Gibbs and Abby were doing.

"Hang up"

Tony shook his head. "Boss, are you still there?"

Through his post-coital haze, Gibbs registered DiNozzo's voice coming from his phone, struggling to gain his breath he growled "If you've got something to say DiNozzo, say it now"

"I really didn't expect Abby to be such a screamer"

Gibbs nearly choked, "I'll guess we're even now, ah Tony"


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks yet again for your reviews and here's the next, be warned, angst filled chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15

Ziva waited for Tony to hang up before she exploded. "I can't believe you did that Tony"

"What?" he said, confused by her sudden outburst

"Deliberately staying on the line so that you could listen to Gibbs and Abby having sex"

"You listened" he smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief as he crawled up the bed towards her.

God, the man was so arrogant, "Only because you switched your cell phone to speaker "

"But you still listened" said Tony in a sing song voice, not realising how annoyed she actually was.

"Yes, but…"

Tony interrupted her before she could finish, "And there we have it, folks, a full confession"

"Only because you refused to hang up"

Tony placed a kiss to her lips "Admit it Ziva, you enjoyed it"

"Ah" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her, "What don't you understand?"

Tony flashed her a puzzled look "What's to understand?"

"Don't you realise what you've just done, you've raided their privacy"

Tony watched as she got off the bed "The word is invaded, not raided Ziva"

Those words were like a red cloak to a bull, "Raided, Invaded, I don't care how it should be said, it was still wrong."

Ziva hurriedly threw on her clothes.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to spend the day together"

"One thing you need to learn about me" said Ziva, slipping her t-shirt over her head, "that I only date mature men not juvenile boys who think they are men"

Tony got up from the bed and went to take her hand, "I warn you if you touch me I will not be responsible for my actions", she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I don't understand, I thought you would've enjoyed a little payback"

"But there was no payback to be had. They stumbled across us accidentally, Tony, you deliberately stayed on the line."

"It was only meant to be a bit of fun, Ziva, even Gibbs saw the funny side"

Ziva threw her handbag over her shoulder and headed for the door, "it was still very immature of you"

Tony tried to placate her "I agree I was immature if that's what you think"

"Think" she yelled before wrenching the door open, "I know Tony and until you realise that yourself, there can't be an us"

"Ziva, I…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence before the door was slammed in his face.

Tony knew that there was no point in chasing her, she just needed some time to cool down and by then she should have come around to his way of thinking.

**********************************

Tony glanced at his watch, Ziva had been gone for two hours and she hadn't come back. He flicked his cell phone open and tried her number again. "Please pick up Ziva". After what seemed an eternity, her voice mail kicked in. "Ziva, I know it's the tenth message I've left but I need you to ring me, please" he pleaded down the phone.

Another hour past and still nothing, he had driven over to her apartment but she was not there and her car was missing from its usual parking space.

There was one place he hadn't tried yet, may be, just may be she would've gone there.

He dialled the number "Hi Abs, its Tony"

"I know it's you DiNozzo, Caller ID remember"

Abby calling him DiNozzo was an early indication that she was pissed with him.

"Is Ziva there?" he asked hopefully.

"Where's there?"

"Abs, I'm being serious here. Is she with you or not?"

Abby paused for a moment and mouthed silently to Ziva "Shall I tell him?"

"Tell him, I'm here but I don't want to see him" she whispered

"Did I hear Ziva just then Abby, please tell me"

Tony sounded really desperate but Abby found herself between a rock and hard place, she didn't want either of her friends to be unhappy. "Listen Tony, she's fine, she's with me"

"I'm coming over"

"Tony, no, she doesn't want to see you" said Abby, hating being piggy in the middle.

"But I need to speak to her"

"That's not a good idea at the moment, she still very angry with you"

"It was only meant to be a little bit of fun, you didn't mind did you?" he asked, trying to convince himself that what he did was OK.

"I have to admit it was my fault that you heard us in the first place but that doesn't justify your actions in any way"

"Abby, please let me talk to her" he pleaded.

Abby held her phone out to Ziva but she waved it away, "No, Abs I can't"

Abby returned the phone to her ear and watched Ziva disappear into her spare room.

She turned to look at Gibbs for support "Not getting involved" he muttered, before getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Abby rolled her eyes in exasperation and pouted at his retreating back.

"Sorry Tony but the answer is still no"

There was a long pause before he answered. "Tell her I love her and I apologise for what ever she thinks I've done"

"If you don't know what you've done there's no point in carrying on this conversation, goodnight Tony" snapped Abby, annoyed that he still thought of himself as blameless.

She tossed her phone on to the couch and stormed into the kitchen. Gibbs was in mid sip when Abby let rip.

"Thanks for your support Jethro. Two of our friends are hurting and all you can say is "Not getting involved"

"Abs, what I was trying to say is that it's none of our business, Tony and Ziva need to sort it out them selves"

Abby's eyes flashed with anger "And when did you become the relationship expert? Mr Four times married"

Gibbs slammed down his coffee cup and stormed towards the front door.

Abby ran after him, "Jethro, I apologise, I shouldn't have said that"

Without turning round to face her, he opened the door, "but you did Abs" he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Abby stared at the closed door, tears running down her face. What had she done? Her selfish actions earlier on in the day had led to this, her first real fight with Gibbs and Tony and Ziva not talking to each other. What could she do to repair the damage she had caused?

Gibbs sat in his car gazing up at Abby's apartment window, he felt so annoyed, how could he let himself react like that?

He flipped open his phone and speed dialled Abby.

"Hi" she sniffed.

"Hi to you to"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry to"

There was a brief moment when all that Gibbs could hear was Abby blowing her nose.

"Well, that's our first lovers tiff over and done with" she sniffed.

"And probably not our last" he laughed.

"It's a shame Ziva's here or otherwise I would have invited you up for some great make up sex" she purred seductively down the phone at him.

"She's in your spare room, isn't she and maybe if we're quiet…" he suggested some what hopefully.

"That's one thing I can't be if you're around" she giggled "And anyway, she knows I'm a screamer"

"And that brings us nicely back to how we're going to sort out this problem you've caused" his tone changing serious.

"May be if you talked to Tony, you might be able to talk him round to Ziva's point of view"

"Abby, I don't know if I can, as you said I'm no relationship expert"

"Please, Jethro, for me"

"What about Ziva?"

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Abby, I'll talk to him"

"Don't worry about Ziva, just go and see Tony"

"I love you Abby"

"I love you too"

Ending the call with Abby, he dialled DiNozzo's number.

"Hi Tony, fancy a drink"


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the story. Now this story has come to end I can concentrate on For Keeps the sequel to Abby's Next Project, chapter 1 is up already so please read and review.**

**Thanks for all your support for my stories so far especially GAbbyIsLove, Eliza-angel, ZeevahDiNozzo, finlaure, herves vuin, LOVErOSESandSMILE, Berlian, 0 and STLFAN and anyone else that I've missed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16**

After hanging up on Gibbs, Abby breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she and Gibbs were good. She hadn't meant to say those words to him but she had been so angry over his lack of interest in Tony and Ziva's relationship. She should have known better, Gibbs was right, it really was up to Ziva and Tony to sort out their own problems, but that wasn't going to happen unless they talked to each other. She had successfully convinced Gibbs to speak to Tony and now she needed to speak to Ziva.

Abby knocked gently on the door of her guestroom.

"Come in" came a faint reply.

She opened the door to see Ziva curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done Abby?" she sobbed, reaching out for her.

Abby scooted on the bed next to Ziva and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Easy with the tears, where's my hard arse assassin disappeared to?"

Ziva grinned slightly, wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of her jumper.

Abby passed her a box of tissue from the bedside cabinet. "Tissue, Ziva?"

Taking a tissue, she smiled.

"That's better" said Abby as Ziva blew her nose.

"I feel so awful Abby, I didn't mean it to get this far but Tony can be"

"So childish sometimes"

"Um" sniffed Ziva

Abby took her friend's hands in hers. "But that's Tony"

"I thought he was acting more mature lately"

"Like all men, they occasionally digress back to acting like teenagers."

"Even Gibbs?"

Abby smiled and brushed a stray hair from Ziva face, "Yes, even Gibbs"

"I don't believe that"

"Let's just say that he can be as randy as a teenager" laughed Abby

Ziva laughed along with her friend, "Really?"

"Really" said Abby, glad to see a smile on Ziva face again.

"Tell me more, yes?"

"On one condition that you'll talk to Tony"

Ziva got up from the bed and started to pace around the room, her mind deep in thought.

"Do you want me to ring him?" suggested Abby, worried that Ziva might wear a big hole in her carpet. "He'll be over here in a heartbeat, well, not exactly a heartbeat, but you know what I mean" babbled Abby, her mouth going in to overdrive.

Ziva smiled, "What would Gibbs say, you're babbling Abs?"

They laughed together with Ziva sitting back down on the bed.

"I don't know if I've done right Ziva but I've asked Gibbs to speak to Tony. I thought it might help, you know, mano a mano."

Ziva sighed and lay back down on the bed.

Abby lay on her side and looked at Ziva, "There's no real reason to be angry with him, is there? Gibbs and I are not annoyed, why should you be?"

Ziva rolled on her side to face Abby. "You're not bothered that he heard you and Gibbs having, you know, sex?"

"Nah, I think it was an added turn on that he was listening to us having sex in my coffin" she giggled

"Abby!" said Ziva, somewhat shocked, "in your coffin, how?"

"As I said, I will reveal all, not necessary all, may be a little of the sex life of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Scuito once you've spoken to Tony. I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

Ziva smiled and nodded.

Abby got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my cell phone so you can make that call"

Mean while Gibbs had made little progress with Tony.

"Why do I have to apologise?"

"Tony!" said Gibbs, suppressing the urge to head slap him.

"Well Boss?"

Gibbs sighed as the conversation with Tony appeared to be going nowhere. Tony needed to apologise, not just for his sake but also for Gibbs', he had plans for tonight, great make up sex plans and it all rested on Ziva being out of Abby's apartment and back with Tony. Sex, he couldn't get enough of it with Abby, they'd made love everyday since becoming a couple, several times a day if he thought about it. He hadn't been this sexually active since his affair with Jenny and possibly the first couple of months of married life with Stephanie. He recently had gone through a dry spell, as some might say, with women ever since he ended his relationship with Hollis Mann. He knew, part of it, was down to Jenny, finding out that she still loved him after her death had knocked him sideways and it was only Abby that had got him back on track. Thinking about his dry spell made him realise how similar Tony and he were with their respective love lives. Tony had gone through a similar dry patch after breaking up with Jeanne.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of a bar stool dragging along the floor, Tony was getting up to leave. "Doesn't matter what you say, Boss, I'm not apologising.

"DiNozzo, sit down" bellowed Gibbs, his face like thunder

The bar went silent as everyone stopped and stared, Tony felt his ears go red with embarrassment as he quickly sat back down again.

Gibbs' voice was calm but his eyes flashed with anger. "I never thought you could be this stupid"

"Stupid?"

"You love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to lose her?"

"No" said Tony, looking down at the table as he nervously played with a beer mat.

"Well, Anthony"

Gibbs using his complete first name was very rare and it made Tony look up and listen to what he had to say.

Gibbs in a very soft calm voice explained to Tony exactly what he had to do. "If you love her, you need to apologise, regardless if you're wrong or right"

"But Boss, I thought apologising was a sign of weakness"

"Don't use my rules to run your life, you need to create your own, starting with Rule #1 Never upset Ziva"

"Um"

"Ring her. Ask her to join you"

"I don't know Boss" mumbled Tony.

"Meeting her here would be safer for you Tony, she's less likely to kill you in such a public place" joked Gibbs as he looked around the crowded bar.

"Funny, Boss"

Gibbs watched his young agent silently mull over what he had just said. After a couple of minutes, Tony reached for his cell phone.

"Before I ring Ziva, there's one thing I want to know"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "What's that DiNozzo?"

"Have you got any new rules for Abby?"

Gibbs gave one of his famous lop sided grins "Yes, plenty but none I need to share with you."

Tony grinned "I'll bet you've got a new Rule #12, ay Boss?"

"Yes, never have tattoos for a love one unless the love is forever"

"So Abby, she's a permanent fixture then?"

"She's got herself tattooed with my marine service number, you can't get more permanent than that" grinned Gibbs as he stood up to leave.

"May be I should get one done for Ziva" thought Tony out loud as he watched Gibbs put on his coat.

Gibb shook his head "Shut up DiNozzo and just make that call."

Tony watched Gibbs leave the bar before picking up his cell phone, as he flicked it open, it began to ring.

When Gibbs returned to Abby's apartment he found Ziva gone and Abby curled up in bed asleep. He was late coming back from the bar, after he left Tony he had made a detour back to his house to pick up a change of clothes for work the next day. Dropping his duffle bag on the floor, he quickly striped down to his boxers and joined Abby in the bed.

"Um" said Abby as Gibbs nuzzled against her neck. "You're back then?"

"Sorry, got waylaid, popped back to the house to get a change of clothes. Ziva's gone then?"

Abby turned to face him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Yes, she went to meet Tony at the bar to talk things through"

"They're going to be alright Abs" said Gibbs snuggling closer to Abby. "I popped back to the bar on my way back here and they looked fine to me."

"How fine?"

"Slow dancing and kissing fine"

"And there's me thinking you were late back because you didn't want to be here just in case they didn't make up."

Gibbs pulled Abby closer to him, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"May be" he laughed

"I can see straight through you Leroy Jethro Gibbs" said Abby, playfully hitting his chest.

"So what am I thinking now?" said Gibbs as he placed small kisses along her collar bone and up her neck.

"About making love with your trusty deckhand" she purred

"Sorry Abby, but you're not my deckhand anymore" whispered Gibbs against her neck.

"Oh" said Abby, pushing him away "If that's the case no make up sex for you"

Gibbs laughed and pulled her back against him, "No Abs, you've got it wrong, you've been promoted"

"Promoted?"

"To Captain's mate"

"And what are my exact duties as Captain's mate?" smirked Abby as her hand disappeared into his boxers.

"To mate with him on a regular basis and satisfy all his sexual needs" stuttered Gibbs as Abby's palm rolled around the head of his erection.

"What like this" she said replacing her hand with her mouth.

In a few short moments, Gibbs world went a brilliant white, his body trembling with release.

"Yes, Abs" he panted, "And just to let you know, the position's is being offered on a permanent basis"

"Is that a proposal Jethro?" said Abby, placing soft kisses to his stomach.

Gibbs ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her emerald green eyes.

"Do you want it to be?"

Abby smiled and crawled on top of him, her face inches from his. "Yes, if you're serious?"

He cupped a hand around her head and pulled her into a gently kiss. "Abs, I've never been more serious in my life before"

The End


End file.
